The Secret That I Keep
by CrazyTyper33
Summary: Poor Sakura gets caught in a mess she never asked for. All she did was let him sit down with her in a coffee shop. Hell, she didn't even know him at all. She thought he was a normal guy looking for a seat. She never knew his secret and he didn't know hers. But whose to say after all the lies and hidden truths, that they can't be together. (Changed Summary)
1. Chapter 1

**Notes: I know Itachi talks too much, but just bear with me. He'll start being a ass when he's with the band. Thanks!**

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

Itachi's POV

It was a busy day in Ame Airport. Lines were as long as hell and the crowds surrounding us just seemed to get bigger and bigger.

Well, yeah. Being in the band Akatsuki and all has its perks and stuff, but seriously? This is just going to make us late for the next flight. The fact that Deidara won't stop flirting with every fangirl he sees which is seriously slowing us down. The body guards aren't helping at all since every few minutes, a fan girl would be able to pass them and try to do whatever a fangirl would do. Just saying again. Annoying. I won't say anything though. I have to keep my ideal character.

When we reached the counter, the crowd dispersed.

_'Finally.'_

Luckily for us, the girl behind the counter wasn't a fan so the whole thing wasn't a hassle.

Deidara was as annoying as hell though. He still tried flirting with the girl behind the desk which ended up with a slapped Deidara and a laughing Kisame.

_'Just great.'_

By the time we finished all the paperwork and stuff, we only had half an hour to explore. When I mean explore, I mean changing disguises and walking around the place hoping not to be recognized. Trying to have even a few minutes of normality.

Now, our plan was to separate and do whatever after we put on our disguises.

When we reached the waiting area, we immediately went to the men's washroom.

Deidara then said, "I dibs first stall, yeah!"

We all sweat dropped at his acclamation_. _

_' Idiot. All the stalls are free.'_

I shook my head as we all entered separate stalls and began to change.

(A few minutes later...)

We all came out in completely different attires.

From those dark fashion designer clothes to casual whatever clothes.

I was wearing simple black t-shirt, jeans, and black converse while my shades were tucked in my back jeans pocket

Kisame was wearing khaki shorts, Hawaiian t-shirt, shades and slippers. Classic.

Deidara was wearing something similar but his shirt was yellow with orange flame designs. He also had a pair of red converse and shades.

Sasori was wearing black jeans and a red t-shirt, a black jacket with a hoodie and his gray converse.

Deidara then laughed and said, "Hey Fishy-kun! Love the new outfit! Don't forget the sunblock or else you'll get grilled!"

Kisame hit him in the head hard enough for him to stumble a bit.

_'Idiots'_

Before we exited, I said to them, "Don't do anything stupid. We'll meet each other back her in half an hour."

Sasori just shrugged and began to leave while muttering something about 'dumb blonde idiot'

Deidara began to leave while singing, "Bye, Weasel-chan and Fishy-kun."

Kisame said while walking away, "I'll be going then, Itachi."

I replied with my usual, "Hn."

I checked the mirror and saw that i was pretty unrecognizable unless you got real close. Good.

I made my way out of the men's washroom and still saw the crowd waiting.

When the crowds saw that Akatsuki wasn't coming out, they slowly dispersed except for a few fangirls waiting.

I inwardly rolled my eyes when they began giggling like crazy. Can't they see we're trying to avoid them?

I began to walk around the place, just looking at everything while i still can without the rabid fans.

I saw Kisame looking at some seafood restaurant menu. Sasori was just sitting on one of the benches drinking some tea, I think. Deidara was looking at a small souvenir and trinket shop.

After five minutes, I had finished waling around the whole place.

I couldn't decide what to do. Nothing seemed to have caught my attention. I looked around once more and saw a small coffee shop named Coffee Supreme. Coffee seemed good with all the sleep I've been missing out on.

I made my way to the coffee shop and saw that the line was quite short. I ordered a black coffee and dango. Dango is my favorite all time snack. Don't know why though. As soon as I received my orders, I began to find a place to sit. There weren't any free chairs or tables outside. There was a free chair inside but a pink haired girl was occupying the table. I don't want to see the others either and in this condition because they might tease me about the dango. Only Kisame knows since he's my best friend and all. The pink haired girl might recognize me and start fangirling over me. I made sure my shades were on and would not fall off. Who knows what could happen.

_'Might as well try.'_

I made my way towards the pink haired girl.

Sakura's POV

I don't like coffee. I don't like being nice. I don't like liars.

I was just minding myself in the coffee shop drinking hot chocolate. What else?

I was holding the new book I found and trying to concentrate on it instead of the chatting people, which is kind of hard.

By the time I reached chapter two, I heard a cough.

I looked up and saw a guy. He was wearing casual clothes and he seemed pretty decent. I couldn't see his face well, but I knew he was pretty good looking. His shades were partially covering his black obsidian eyes that seemed endless. He also had black hair tied up in a low ponytail under a black cap. He was holding a cup of coffee (eww…) and a plate of dango.

He then asked, "Can I sit here?"

I merely shrugged as he got in his seat while putting his orders down. He then asked, "What's your name?"

I replied, "It is customary to state one's name first, ne?"  
He smirked and said, "Raiku."

I smiled and said, " Well then its nice to meet you, Raiku-san. My name is Sakura."

He then said, "I would prefer if you would please drop the san, Sakura-san. "

I said with a smile, "Only if you do the same."

He nodded and sipped his coffee. Still ewww…

I then said, " I can't believe you like drinking that stuff. It just makes me sick."

He then asked, "You don't like coffee?"

I shook my head. "No way. Its to bitter and makes you feel jumpy at the slightest movement."

He then said, " It helps me stay awake since I don't sleep a lot."

I then said, "Why don't you just find another way to stay up? I stay up by eating sweets. The thrill of a sugar rush helps me do what I need."

He then raised his eyebrow, "What are the things you do then?"

I shrugged and said, "I work at the hospital."

He then smirked, "Well then, Sakura. You are the only doctor I have ever met who doesn't drink coffee."

And I said, "Well Raiku. You are the only guy I have ever met who actually seems brave enough to insult me."

He then shook his head. "I am not insulting you. I just find it unique to see a doctor who enjoys a sugar rush."

I smirked, " Your pretty words wont save you from a fist, Raiku. And just saying, I have on mean sucker punch."

He then smirked and said, " Well, I am sorry if I had insulted you, Sakura."

I then smiled, "I forgive you then."

I sipped my hot chocolate as he began to eat his dango.

I then said, "You're the first guy I ever met to give a sincere apology for something as small as that."

He then smirked, " I'm just not that stupid enough to insult someone who can probably hurt me."

I then smirked, "Smart words, Raiku. Smart words."

I began to sip my hot chocolate when the shop began to play different songs.

I began to sing along to the first one. It wasn't slow, but not to fast either. A bit sad but it was a very beautiful song.

By the time I stopped singing, I felt a pair of eyes on me.

Itachi's POV

Her voice was beautiful. It seemed to fit the song perfectly. She seemed so into it that she didn't notice me staring.

_'Wait. I'm not supposed to be staring at her! She's supposed to be staring at me!'_

I then looked at her and saw that she finished singing and that I didn't stop staring.

She then asked me, "Was I that bad?"

I quickly shook my head and said, "Of course not. You have quite a beautiful voice."

At this, she blushed which I inwardly smirked at. She then said, "Well, I'm not that good. I mean there are way better singers out there and everything."

She has got to be kidding! She was better than most of them or maybe all of them and she still thinks they're better?

I then said, "Trust me. You have a great voice. If you sing onstage, you could get really famous."

She then shook her head, " Well, it's impossible and I already have my job as a doctor and everything."

I then said, "You should try though. You'll never know, you might find it just as enjoyable."

She replied while smiling, " Thanks for the idea but its impossible to become famous when you are the only one saying so."

_'If only you knew.'_

She then looked at the wall clock and said, "Well, I have to go. My flight is in five minutes. It was nice meeting you, Raiku."

She grabbed her handbag and bowed to me as she left.

I then thought of a brilliant idea.

I quickly got up and said, "Wait, Sakura!"

She turned and said, "Yes, Raiku?"

I said, "Why don't we exchange email so we can contact each other. Phone calls are to short and bills are high, so…"

She then smiled and said, "Sure."

She quickly took a black pen from her handbag and wrote her email on my arm.

She then said, "Bye, Raiku."

She began to run towards the passenger's waiting area.

Only then did I smile.

**I found a bunch of errors and went through the time to fix it. Update is coming this week, or if I'm lucky, maybe earlier.**

**Thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated and updates are probable every week or every few days I guess.**

**Thanks again!**

**-CrazyTyper33**


	2. Chapter 2

**I think this chapter is a bit too short. Scratch that. Way too short. I'll work harder next time. I promise. Just kinda stressed at the moment. **

Sakura's POV

I almost missed my flight, but luckily, there was a hold up of a drug dealer. Guards were everywhere and they extended the time entry.

_'Thank Kami.'_

By the time the plane took off, it had already past thirty minutes of its supposed actual departure time.

Many people were talking about a rumor about the band Akatsuki flying on this same plane. I could care less if they get blown up all together as long as I don't get blown up as well.

I'm not stupid enough to go fangirling over some guys who are probably brats with poles up their ass. I don't beg for someone's attention when they aren't even worth it. I may like their songs, but I'm not so sure I want to meet the creator. Well, except one of them.

The flight would take over six hours and I don't feel like sleeping. I quickly searched around my handbag and grabbed my new book. It wasn't really interesting, but I don't want to waste my money. I'm not poor or anything but I am a bit thrifty.

(TIME SKIP)

Four hours past and nothing seemed to catch my attention. I finished the whole book already and doing anything else seemed boring. I don't feel like sleeping and the noise of the other passengers was just too loud.

I then thought of something brilliant. I grabbed my phone and checked my text messages.

Work.

Work.

Work.

Bills.

Advertisement.

Work.

This is depressing. Nothing but boring stuff was seen on my screen.

I then looked around and saw the flight attendant selling food.

I don't feel really hungry but there wasn't anything else to do.

I then ordered a bag of chips. Unhealthy. I know. But, eating it once in a while isn't that bad. I'm a doctor. I should know.

The chips were okay, I guess. I haven't eaten any junk food in such a long time since I have been surviving on sweets.

Still unhealthy. I know. But it's just too good to get rid of.

Only one more hour left and I'll be out of this stupid airplane and back on sweet, sweet ground.

Itachi's POV

I only moved when her pink hair left my field of vision. I don't want her getting hurt or anything.

I looked at my arm and saw her email address written in a neat and curvy handwriting. I could still feel her fingers on my arm and the way she smiled before she left. It seemed to warm my entire being even if just a bit.

_'Wait. I'm supposed to be cold to everyone! I'm even cold to Sasuke sometimes.'_

But then the picture of her smile came into my mind. How innocent and sweet she seemed.

_'Maybe I can make a exception.'_

I almost smiled again when I felt an arm drape across my shoulder.

"Hey, Itachi. Who's the new girl?"

Kisame.

Damn.

Kisame's POV

I was just looking around when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around and saw Sasori and Deidara.

Sasori then asked me, "Have you seen Itachi? We're going to be late for the flight if he doesn't get here soon."

I replied, "No. I thought I saw him heading towards a café though. I'll check there."

We simply nodded, not saying a word. Even Deidara was quiet.

When it comes to things like this, we get all serious.

I brisk walked towards the café I last saw him when I saw him talking to a pink haired girl.

Strange. Itachi never talks to girls at all unless they are family or friends. I hid behind a bush as they continued talking until the pink haired girl seemed to remember something.

Said girl began to leave when Itachi seemed to notice something and called her back.

I couldn't hear anything but all I know is that the girl touched, no, wrote something on him. Itachi would never let a girl touch him unless it was his mom much less write on him. The girl then smiled at him and Itachi smiled back. Itachi smiled back?

What happened to him in the last half an hour?

Wait…

Does Itachi…

Have…

A…

Crush?!

As soon as the girl left, Itachi seemed to be thinking for a few seconds. I took this as my cue and put my arm around his shoulder. I was grinning like an idiot before asking, "Hey Itachi. Who's the new girl?"

Itachi stiffened for a moment.

_'Got ya!'_

Itachi didn't respond and began to walk away.

I then said, "If you don't tell me, I'll tell Deidara and Sasuke."

Itachi then stopped talking and said without looking back, "A new…friend."

I knew he was lying but I didn't stop him this time. I can still attack him later. Or maybe Deidara might do it for me. Wait. No. I'm still his friend.

Well, I may be his best friend, but when it comes to matters like this, the fact he's my friend won't stop me.

I inwardly grinned as he walked towards the men's washroom.

_'I'll find out sooner or later.'_

Sakura's POV

Home sweet home. Not saying that Ame isn't my home, it still is but Konoha was where I was raised and all. I'm still going miss the rain though. It helped calm me down but my brothers don't really agree with me. Well one of my brothers.

Anyway, Pein said he wouldn't be able to pick me up since Akatsuki are arriving so he has to pick them up since he's also the manager. Sasori doesn't know i moved the flight, but it's not his problem. Anyway, I'm not in the mood to ride with them. Even though Sasori said they are nice and everything, I'm not going through the stress of brats and rogue fans.

I grabbed my suitcase and quickly exited the building, not wanting to get run over by crazy fans. As soon I was out, I looked around for my Ino since she said she would be picking me up.

Who knew looking around for a tall blonde girl could be this hard?

There were so many colorful heads bobbing around the place that you could easily get lost in the crowd no matter how crazy you hair is.

Frustration came over me.

_'Where the hell is that pig?'_

Ino's POV

I was running around, looking for where my favorite band was. Rumor said that they would be arriving soon.

Finally, I saw a huge crowd and screaming coming from one of the entry gates.

_'OMG! Akatsuki's here! Ahhh! I wonder how hot they really are in person. I bet they're smoking hot gods! Ahhh!'_

**Now we all know where Ino went.**

**Next update will probably be later than this. I was just lucky that I have no tests tomorrow. Lucky me.**

**Thanks for reading. Reviews are appreciated. Band stuff is mentioned in upcoming chapters. **

**Thanks again guys!**

**-CrazyTyper33**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapters are coming earlier than expected. This is probably the last time but i'll try to update a lot. Just bear with the fact that most of the chapters are short.**

Itachi's POV

Great. Just great.

Life is hell now when you have a blonde idiot breathing on your neck, trying to get an answer.

Answer to what, you may ask.

Well, lets summarize it all up.

Kisame found out about Sakura.

Kisame tried pestering me in the men's washroom when the other two 'supposedly' left.

Turns out, they were listening the whole time.

Hn.

Deidara then interrupted, "So, Weasel-chan. Who's the girl?"

Ignoring him hasn't solved the problem either. It just got him to work harder.

Annoying.

We were waiting in front of the plane entrance since they prioritized us firs since we took first class. Bodyguards were surrounding us if someone went to take a closer look.

Deidara was still going on with his rant. I rubbed my temples and pushed past him.

By the time we were inside the plane and buckled up and stuff, Sasori finally took the liberty to shutting up Deidara. Said blonde drummer did not take a beating as a quick way of shutting up and started ranting about how his 'danna' was abusing his poor self.

Were five minutes of silence too much to ask for?

"Danna!"

Apparently, it was.

"Shut up, brat! I want some peace and quiet and your mouth is preventing it from happening.''

"But I ju-"

Sasori then glared at Deidara and said, "If you don't shut that trap up, I'll shut it for you.''

That shut him up.

Finally, some peace and quiet. Deidara was too scared to speak, Sasori was just staring out the window and Kisame was just-

"So, Itachi. Who was that girl?"

Damn.

I replied with my famous, "Hn."

Kisame then said, "If you won't say anything, I'll make Deidara do the asking for me."

I glared at him with my famous killer Uchiha death glare but it didn't faze him. Damn. He knows I'm not going to seriously do anything.

Deidara then found the courage to speak, "So, who is it, Weasel-chan?"

Even Sasori didn't stop him. Said keyboardist was also staring at me curiously.

I then replied, "A… friend…"

Kisame then said, " Well, I've never met her. I don't recall the fact that you let girls touch you unless it was you mom, much less write on you.''

That got the other two shocked.

"You let her write on you?" Deidara asked with a completely shocked expression.

"Hn.''

Deidara then laughed, "Never knew it was possible for you to fall for a girl. Usually, it's the other way around, Weasel-chan."

Kisame then said, " I totally agree with him. I mean like, she had pink hair for god's s-"

"What?!"

We all turned towards the source of the shocked-almost-scream.

Sasori.

He never screams much less let out any emotion. He's just as emo as I am.

We were too shocked about the fact he screamed, rather than the fact he became interested in a girl.

Kisame raised his eyebrow and asked, "Do you know anyone with pink hair?"

Sasori then grunted and turned back to the window, "Apparently, I do."

That left us too shocked to reply. What if Sakura was close to Sasori or something?

Then again, there are billions of people in the world. There are bound to be a lot of pink haired girls as well.

Sasori's POV

I wonder what Sakura is doing with her new job as a doctor. She went all over the world since she applied in many places. Most of them actually agreed and really wanted her to say. She is a medical prodigy and many are on the look out for her to work in many other places. Sooner or later, she's going to be on the run from all those doctors and stuff.

Poor sis.

I heard Kisame ask, "So, Itachi. Who was that girl?"

Itachi taking interest in a girl? That's new.

"Hn."

Kisame then said, "If you won't say anything, I'll make Deidara do the asking for me."

I should be disagreeing with him, but the fact that Itachi is taking interest in a new girl is making me just as curious.

Deidara then found the courage to speak, "So, who is it, Weasel-chan?"

I didn't stop him. I want to know to.

He then replied, "A… friend…"

Kisame then said, " Well, I've never met her. I don't recall the fact that you let girls touch you unless it was you mom, much less write on you.''

That got the both me and Deidara shocked.

"You let her write on you?" Deidara asked with a completely shocked expression.

"Hn.''

Deidara then laughed, "Never knew it was possible for you to fall for a girl. Usually, it's the other way around, Weasel-chan."

Kisame then said, " I totally agree with him. I mean like, she had pink hair for god's s-"

"What?!"

Pink hair. I only know one girl who has pink hair.

Sakura.

She was also in Ame but her flight isn't until next week. She told me that Pein was going to pick her up to. I would if I could, but I can't or else the whole world will find out our secret. The world may know I have an older brother, but they don't know I have a younger sister.

I then felt stares at me. Did I say that out loud?

Kisame raised his eyebrow and asked, "Do you know anyone with pink hair?"

Do I tell the truth or lie? They'll just get more suspicious if I lie.

I replied, "Apparently, I do."

Their shock expressions were my cue to getting out of this conversation. I then walked towards the first class washroom and locked myself in.

If they are going to bug me, and I'm sure they will, I had might as well get some quiet now.

Kisame's POV

Sasori escaped before I could question him about the pink haired girl.

'_Smartass.'_

I was glaring at the door Sasori went through when I noticed that I wasn't the only one glaring.

I looked to my left and saw Itachi glaring at the door and I could have sworn I saw his eyes flash red.

Deidara was still too shocked to moved so I did what a man like me would do.

I stood up.

Removed my shoe.

And threw it at his face.

He fell of his chair as soon as my shoe hit him square on the nose.

Before he could even process what happened, I was already in the opposing stall that Sasori entered.

"COME BACK HERE YOU STUPID FISH, UN!"

Deidara's POV

'_What the-'_

'SMACK!'

I finally began to process what was going on when that shoe hit my face.

Wait.

Shoe hit my face?

I looked down and saw a shoe.

Kisame's shoe.

I then screamed, "COME BACK HERE YOU STUPID FISH, UN!"

I ran towards the stalls when something even harder hit my face.

'_What is it with everyone wanting to hit my face today, yeah?'_

I looked up and saw Sasori standing behind the door that just slammed on my face.

"Danna?"

Sasori then said, "What did I say about talking?"  
I gulped.

He continued, "If one word left your mouth, I said I would shut it for you."

He glared at me so I took that as my cue to run.

"HELP ME PLEASE, UN! DANNA'S GOING TO KILL ME, YEAH!"

**Anyway...**

**Thanks for reading. Please review. I appreciate ****criticism for improving my work. If there is anything that you think needs a fixing, just tell me.**

**-CrazyTyper33**


	4. Chapter 4

**Short chapter but i'm kinda busy and i cant think properly. Blame life. Not me.**

Itachi POV

The plane ride was torture of you count the fact that Deidara wouldn't shut up when he was being chased by Sasori while Kisame was laughing like a crazy maniac throughout the whole fanatic. I couldn't concentrate on anything at all.

By the time they finished with the whole chase, glaring match and stupid laughing moments, we had already landed.

'_So much for a six-hour ride of sleep.'_

Then again, I would never sleep in a place where they could reach me and do something stupid to both themselves and me.

We were exiting the main entrance doors of the plane when I heard screaming and such.

Fans.

Where am I ever going to get a peaceful and quiet place when there are fans all over the place?

Bodyguards then flanked our sides and led us to the main exit gates. Pein already informed us that someone would take the bags for us but we wouldn't receive them in a few days. Not sure why though.

Our next concert was in three hours so we had no time for stupidness. Even Deidara was serious since this would be one of our biggest concerts yet. Kisame was carrying his electric guitar case since he never went anywhere without it. He wouldn't let anyone touch it except maybe us. Sasori was also carrying his bass guitar, which was also in a case. He wasn't as attached to it since he played his keyboard more often, but he still didn't let strangers touch it. Deidara was just holding his sticks by his side. He considered his sticks to be good luck since he believed he played the best with those sticks.

I don't need to carry anything. I sometimes play electric guitar with Kisame but I don't carry that around everywhere. It's just too much of a hassle.

By the time we were in front of the limo, a crazy blonde fangirl somehow passed through the bodyguards and landed in front of us. Great.

She then ran up to Deidara and kissed him full on the lips.

Before any of us could react, she had disappeared back into the crowd. Deidara didn't say anything, so Kisame did the talking for him, "Damn, Deidara. Didn't know girls went for girly men like you."

Deidara was too shocked to care. He lifted his fingers to his lips as if remembering the kiss.

Sasori was annoyed that no one seemed to be moving. He isn't really patient and when it comes to tiny ordeals like this, he can blow up a bit. As in attack Deidara kind of blown up.

Sasori then shoved Deidara into the limo and motioned for us to get in. Kisame went in, followed by Sasori. Before I went in, I turned and looked at the whole scene. Konoha changed a lot.

'_Home, sweet home.'_

Ino's POV

'_I KISSED DEIDARA! AS IN THE DEIDARA OF AKATSUKI!'_

I still remember how his lips felt on mine. Both our lips fit together perfectly. It felt like a dream come true!

'_Forehead is going to be so jealous when- Ahhhh! I totally forgot about Sakura! She's going to kill me this time!'_

I'm not saying she hasn't attempted to do so several times. Actually, I kind of lost count on how many times she tried and failed since someone always intervened.

I quickly ran out of the exit doors as fast as I could. I quickly looked for a flurry of pink in the dense crowd. The only colors that I saw were the usual black, brown, blonde, red and the occasional dark black mixed with blue.

'_Where has that forehead girl run off to this time?'_

I then heard a cough. "Ahem"

I turned around and came face to face with said pink haired girl.

'_I am so dead.'_

Sakura's POV

I coughed, "Ahem"

Pig has some explaining to do. I've been waiting here for almost and hour! I may love her to death, but one day she's going to end up killing me.

Ino then said, "Hi, Forehead. Sorry for being late, um… I got caught in the crowd?"

I then smiled as sweetly as possible, "I don't think that's what happened, pig.''

She gulped, " Why would you think otherwise?"

I replied, "Maybe it's because I'm your best friend and I know that you know that Akatsuki is here. As your best friend, I know that you're a total fangirl and that you would try to get their attention somehow."

Ino then glared back, but I could still see the fear in her eyes, "Well, Forehead. You may be right about that, but you have no proof."

I rolled my eyes, "Just so you know, Ino. I don't need the proof when everyone's talking about it. People don't usually spread fake gossip around here. You should know since I just came back."

Ino then burst into tears, "I'm so sorry, Forehead! I don't know what came over me! He just happened to be there and I didn't mean to kiss him!"

I then stumbled a bit, "You kissed one of them?!"

Ino then looked a bit confused, "I thought you knew since you kept on ranting and stuff. Unless you…''

'_Seems like she finally got it now. Took her long enough.'_

She then screamed, "You tricked me, Forehead! Ugh! I can't believe I fell for that!"

Ino screaming incoherent words and stomping around like a little toddler having a tantrum.

When she finally calmed down, I said, "I'm sorry for making you angry and stuff but seriously? You kissed one of them?"

She nodded nervously.

I sighed, "Now it's going to be all over the news."

Ino then agreed, "Yeah. Well at least Deidara was a pretty good kisser."

I stuttered, "H-he k-k-kissed y-you b-back?

She then sighed, " Lets continue this talk in the car. I don't know about you but these heels are killing me."

'_Finally. Something logical comes out of her mouth. I cant believe that now is the only time she is complaining about her killer heels she wears everyday.'\_

Only then did I notice what she was wearing. Dark purple skintight shirt under a white button up shirt where the sleeves reached her elbows, light blue shorts and purple stilettos to match her shirt. I don't even know hey she bothered with her clothes. I just wore normal t-shirts under a jacket, jeans and sneakers or combat boots. Just the typical me unless I'm working in the hospital.

We began to walk to the parking lot when I noticed a limo pass by. I recognized it as the limo that Pein used to pick up the band or clients. Eh, it's not my problem.

Ino and I began to walk towards the parking lot where her car was. Her car was a blue Chevy Cruze that she treasured with every spec of her being. No one she doesn't know has ever entered that car.

We literally threw my suitcase in, not caring about whatever was inside. I quickly got in the car and almost cried tears of happiness. I may not be wearing any heels but my feet are killing me.

She then said, "If its okay with you, I would like to explain everything as soon as we get home."

As curious as I am right now, I'm just as tired or maybe even more than she is right now. I merely nodded since I wasn't in the mood to argue. I'm still going to get my answers, so I didn't bother her. I know she must be thinking it over since it's not like everyday you end up meeting a celebrity in a weird place like an airport. It would be even weirder to meet one of them in a normal place like a coffee shop or restaurant.

'_At least I'm not going through the stress of celebrities. Especially kissing one.'_

I don't think I would be able to handle the stress of one, much less a whole band of celebrities. Being a doctor is stress enough. If I ever went through fans and peer pressure, I don't think I could survive day one.

'_At least I only know one celebrity at the moment.'_

**How wrong you are, Sakura. **_  
_

**Next update might come later than usual. MIGHT.**

**Read and Review. The two big 'R' words.**

**-CrazyTyper33**


	5. Chapter 5

**I was not happy with what happened so i totally changed the story ****ending. Its a thing some writers have. You want your first story perfect. Sorry if the last one was confusing.**

Deidara's POV

I can't believe a random girl kissed me. And she was super hot. Dang. I should've done something, yeah. Well, I can still find her later.

Sasori ruined the moment. I was just thinking about how soft and perfect her lips were when he pushed me into the limo. I mean like, who does that?

'_Sasori, apparently.' _

I don't care about Kisame's stupid jokes, but seriously? Push your best friend into a limo knowing that he might get hurt is just wrong. Ruining the moment is just wrong. But everything Sasori does seems wrong to me, but makes sense to everyone. I may be annoying and a bit of an airhead sometimes, but I'm not that immature.

I 'm not that childish… well… most of the time…

Pein's POV

Idiots. All of them are idiots. If they want the public to love them, I don't know why they act like blubbering idiots. They won't get anymore popular if they don't start acting serious more often.

Fans crowded the whole band and I couldn't see from inside the car. I don't need to know what's going on though. Itachi is mature enough to save his band from making fools out of themselves. And if they all fail, they will all face my wrath.

By the time they entered the limo, Deidara was blushing, Sasori was pissed, Kisame was laughing and Itachi didn't care. The problem doesn't look that bad, so I'll let them of the hook for now.

I then said, "Your next concert is in a few hours. Get ready and don't do anything stupid."

Here in the band, there is no anything unless I permit it. I'm kind of like God to them.

'_Wait, no. I am GOD.'_

Sasori seemed kind of worried and the only time he is worried is when it has something to do with the family, but mostly Sakura.

Sakura is the only girl in our family. She loved helping others in almost any way possible. I can be overprotective and I tend to go overboard. But what can I say, that's what brothers are for.

Sakura wasn't in any trouble. I was sure of that. She even moved her flight today so she can catch the concert later. She actually took the same plane as the band did. I'm sure Sakura told him already. Sasori is probably just worried about her sitting there alone or the fact I can't pick her up.

I then told the driver, "Take us to the hotel."

Sakura's POV

The concert was in two hours and Pig was making one hell of a mess. When it comes to fangirling, I think Ino would rise on top.

I was already wearing new clothes. A blood red t-shirt with black cherry blossom designs on the side, dark blue skinny jeans and a pair of red converse. I was also wearing my black sleeveless hoodie and fishnet fingerless gloves. It was fairly easy to pick what I was going to wear. I just grabbed whatever caught my eye and barged into the bathroom without a second glance.

Ino on the other hand...

She took one hour and a half just to pick the right clothing, an extra hour to shower and another forty minutes to prepare herself.

Tickets weren't problem. Pein had reserved for front row tickets and backstage passes but I declined the backstage pass since I don't want any accidental information leak. Ino doesn't know and she thinks we have to buy tickets so now she's in a frenzy trying to find whatever she needs so we can go before the tickets are sold out.

' _I wouldn't mind tricking her. This is so payback for the airport drama.' _I grinned inwardly.

The tickets were stuffed deep inside my bag where she wouldn't be able to find it. I don't want to become deaf before I actually get to the concert.

By the time Ino finished, she was wearing a dark purple skintight shirt, light blue skinny jeans and a pair of light purple heels. She had an indigo jacket that really complimented her purple shirt.

She turned to me and screamed, "Sakura! We're going to be late! The tickets are probably sold out by now!"

I shook my head, "Never jump to conclusions, Pig. We might have a chance if we go now."

She sprinted towards the door like there was no tomorrow. In those heels, I don't know how.

I caught up just in time to see her putting the key in the ignition.

"Hurry up, Forehead! I don't want to miss this!"

I sighed and slid into the car right before she hit the pedal.

She didn't even break a sweat when we were going over the speed limit.

I screamed, "Pig! Your going to get us killed! Slow down for Kami's sake!"

I was nervous or scared.

I was freaking out!

She didn't even spare me a glance and just went even faster.

By the time we reached the place, tickets were already sold out.

Ino was about to cry when I shushed her. She looked up at me as I waved the tickets in her face.

She then covered her mouth to try and cover her scream, "Forehead! You had tickets all along!? Why didn't you tell me!?"

I just grinned at her while she started reapplying her makeup.

'_Revenge is sweet.'_

When she was done, she asked me, "How did you get those tickets? Those aren't on sale until the actual concert.''

I winked at her, "It's a secret.''

'_This is just to funny.'_

Ino then pouted like a little girl having a tantrum.

We quickly walked to the entrance and handed over the tickets. When the guy saw the tickets, he quickly ushered us in and led us to the front of the stage. I had put on my hoodie so that I wouldn't catch any attention. I made sure my pink hair was covered before sliding into the front.

No one was there since Pein promised me a row so other fans with rich daddies won't hurt me physically.

Ino was just utterly shell-shocked and speechless.

I then asked her, "Surprised?"

She simply nodded while processing the fact that I was able to score us the whole row.

She then asked me, "Did you pay for all this?"

I just shrugged in response when the Akatsuki came out.

I could hear the screaming around me from all the fans. I think I might end up deaf after this.

'_Pig owes me… big time.'_

I don't care about the band much but if they make Ino happy, I don't mind. I also don't mind my brothers being part but if they get stuck in a mess, I swear that I will fight tooth and nail to get them out. They may be older but I still have my ways.

I looked up and saw the whole band there except those people who don't go onstage like Pein.

The lead singer, Itachi was stoic as usual. Sasori said that he's basically second in command when it comes to the band. He doesn't talk much and he has his famous 'Hn'.

Kisame is the guitarist. He can play both electric and rock but her prefers rock from what my brothers told me. He seems to have fallen in love with his guitar from what Pein told me.

My beloved brother is the keyboardist and sometimes handles the synths. He was very skilled when playing the keyboard when he was young. When you see him play, you can barely see his fingers since they move so fast.

Deidara is the one who handles the drums. Sasori said that he is a stupid and immature brat. He is very cheerful and seems to be the sunshine of the group. From what I can tell, he and Sasori are pretty close.

They were all wearing crazy-but not indecent-rocker clothes. Itachi was wearing a black sleeveless t-shirt with a red cloud design band logo in front, black pair of jeans with tiny metal chains. His hair was tied in its usual low ponytail and he was also wearing a pair of black converse and he was holding his black guitar with his symbol, the Sharingan. Kisame was wearing a dark blue t-shirt under a black leather jacket. His shirt didn't have a logo but his jacket had one on the back. He also wore black jeans and indigo converse as well.

Sasori was wearing a red t-shirt with rips on the sleeves, black jeans and black sneakers with the logo on them.

Deidara was wearing a very dark orange sleeveless shirt with the logo on the front, jeans and a pair of combat boots.

All in all, they really look like a badass rock band.

I looked to the left and saw that Ino was squealing like the pig she is with hearts in her eyes. She was staring at Deidara who was (surprisingly) also staring back.

I then nudged Ino and asked, "Is he the one you kissed?"

She simply nodded while continuing her staring.

I rolled my eyes and looked at the rest of the members. They didn't seem to notice the staring between the two blondes. They were too focused on the limelight and fans cheering. Sasori gave a quick glance to the front row. His eyes narrowed when he saw me. He looked like he could kill at the moment.

'_Dammit. He found out. He's going to kill me later.'_

How in the world did he find out? I made sure I dressed up as differently as possible before coming here.

I can't panic. Just relax. I'll run before he can catch me and explain when he calms down.

I quickly glanced towards the other members.

Kisame was upbeat and giving off a grin to the crowd.

Deidara…was still staring at Ino.

Sasori was just staring at the crowd like he was bored (even though he really isn't.).

Itachi… was staring at me.

Wait.

What?

Why would he stare at me?

I checked my clothes to make sure that my hair was covered. No stains or anything embarrassing. I actually blend into the crowd quite well. I took a better look at him and he seemed familiar but I'm sure I would have known if I met a celebrity.

But still…

Why is he staring at me?

Itachi's POV

Late.

We were late for our own concert.

How ironic is that?

Let's see. Who to blame it on…

Deidara.

Who else?

We had hours to prepare and he used most of it to think about the blonde girl who kissed him.

How do I know?

It's quite obvious.

We were ten minutes off schedule by the time we left and it took us fifteen more minutes to get to the concert.

Now, I'm known to be very punctual since I hate wasting useful time on stupid things like thinking about some random girl who I barely know.

Well…I have a few exceptions.

I wonder how Sakura is doing. For some strange reason, every time I think about her, it makes me happier.

I hope she's here but its highly unlikely she could be here. I still have her email and I was thinking of contacting her later tonight. Maybe one day I could tell her the truth and I wouldn't have to be called 'Raiku' anymore.

We were lounging around backstage, getting ready when Pein said, "The front row only has two people since the whole thing was reserved."

Kisame sputtered, "S-someone a-actually paid for the w-whole thing?"

Pein shook his head while saying, "I gave it to them for free."

We all looked at him, shocked.

Deidara then asked (more of a shout), "Why would you do that!?"

I grunted in agreement to Deidara's statement. One ticket to the front row cost a lot. Not saying that were bankrupt or anything but that's a lot of money we wont be earning in this concert.

Pein looked at Sasori as if trying to pass a secret message. Brothers always had a way of communication. No one noticed it but it looked like it failed. Sasori seemed confused at what Pein was trying to tell him. Pein's eyes widened, as he seemed to figure out what just happened. He then signaled for him to leave the room.

Pein then said before leaving the room, "I will explain this later."

As soon as the door was closed, you could here cursing and screaming.

I don't care about their brother relationship arguments but if their going to make us even later I will step in.

By the time they finished, Sasori looked like he could murder and Pein was rubbing his temples.

Pein then said, "You guys can go now."

Sasori seemed to calm down a bit by now but all of us knew not to mess with him when he was even a tiny bit angry.

We were about to go on stage. The lights were out and you could hear the screaming all around you.

We quickly went to our places. I took one good look at the crowd. Fans were screaming our name. Lights were blaring out like there's no tomorrow.

I couldn't help but bask in this environment.

I looked to the front row and saw two girls.

One of them was the blonde who kissed Deidara. They were staring at each other.

The other one, I couldn't put my finger on.

Wait.

She looks familiar.

I remember seeing those green eyes somewhere.

'_Sakura?'_

**Thanks for reading. Reviews are appreciated. **_  
_

**-CrazyTyper33**


	6. Chapter 6

**Kisame or Sasori does all the **_Rapping _**while (echoes**)** are done by Deidara. **

**Itachi does all the**_ singing._

**Bold stuff are text messages.**

Sasori's POV

Pein was trying to tell me something. I was sure of it.

I stepped out of the room with Pein following and asked, "The whole front row? Are you serious?"

Pein rubbed his temples and said, "She didn't tell you, did she?"

I merely stared at him in confusion.

He then said, "Sakura's here."

'_Sakura's here?!'_

I then screamed, "What do you mean she's here!? Her flight isn't until next week!"

Pein then said, "She moved her flight so she could see your concert. I gave her and her friend the whole front row so she can watch you."

I felt kind of touched and pissed at the same time. Leaving early to try and reach this concert. She should have told me, though.

I said with a still kind of pissed voice, "You're saying that she you knew and you didn't tell me!?"

Pein lifted his hands in defense, "I figured that she told you already. At least she didn't meet anyone from the band. That would be a disaster."

I nodded in agreement when I remembered something.

"Um, Pein…"

Pein replied, "Yes?"

"Um. Itachi mentioned meeting a new girl in the airport…"

Pein said, "So?"

I replied, "Uh… She had pink hair…"

Pein screamed, "What!?"

I backed away as a bunch of curses sprouted from his mouth.

When he finished, he asked, "Does she know she met Itachi?"

I shook my head and replied, "He was wearing a disguise when he came back. I don't think she knows the truth but I'm not sure if Itachi knows who she really is."

Pein sighed and asked, "Do they have any means of contact with each other? We can't have any accidental information spilling."

I suddenly remembered something. "Kisame said that she wrote something on Itachi's arm. It most likely was her phone number or email."

Pein began ranting curses again.

I then said, "It's okay as long as they don't find out the truth about each other. They still most likely don't know so we're safe until then."

Pein seemed to calm down a bit.

I then noticed something, "How can she tell you and not me!? I'm her brother to for Kami's sake!"

'_Does that mean she trusts ad likes Pein more?'_

No. Stop thinking like that. Sakura wouldn't do that.

Still…

It was my turn to rant curses at everything.

Pein sighed again and said, "I'm sure she'll explain to you later."

I'll make her explain if it's the last thing I do.

As soon as I calmed down, we went back into the room to see all the band members looking at us strangely.

Pein cleared his throat and said, "You guys can go now."

I was still angry and the band could tell.

'_I have to calm down.'_ I told myself.

I quickly went back to my emotionless face and quickly went on stage.

As soon as we were on stage, I saw Sakura and Ino standing there. I could tell that she knew that I figured out the whole secret moving. She looked like she was formulating a plan to escape.

'_Well you're not getting away that easily.'_

Sakura's POV

I can't let this get to my head. I came for my brothers. Not that stupid lead singer who won't stop staring at me.

I tried ignoring him but his obsidian eyes kept pulling me in.

The more that you think about it, he looks quite familiar. He looks a lot like… Raiku.

'_That's impossible. I'm pretty sure I would've noticed if Raiku was Itachi. Anyway, Raiku seems like a good friend and I wouldn't want to end our friendship on a hunch. Maybe they're just related or something.'_

The idea calmed me down a bit but I still felt a bit uneasy.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when Akatsuki began to play.

_Kicking ass every corner, not going to stop_

_Walking these streets, not going to drop_

_We don't want to live like we already gave up_

_From all the blood and the sweat we already paid_

_To stand here, being who we are today_

_We're already done with all the hate_

_Now we're standing (standing)_

_Done with breaking (breaking)_

_We are going to change_

_And make our own fate_

_No more rules to break (rules to break)_

_No more pain or shame (pain or shame)_

_No more running away_

_Cause we're going to make our own fate_

_Yeah, we're done (Yeah, we're done)_

_With the all shame and pain (No more shame and pain.)_

_Nothing is going to stop us _

_No more chains_

_Who said anything 'bout running away_

_We're going to stand tall and do what we say_

'_No more running, its time to stand_

_And make our own fate cause we can_

_Now we're standing (standing)_

_Done with breaking (breaking)_

_We are going change_

_And make our own fate_

_No more rules to break (rules to break)_

_No more pain or shame (pain or shame)_

_No more running away_

_Cause we're going make our own fate _

As soon as the song ended, the fans began to scream louder.

'_I think I'm already deaf.'_

Ino was screaming like crazy with the other fans.

'_She even squeals like a pig.'_

I laughed at that thought and continued listening to Akatsuki play.

_It was the end of all happiness_

_Last time I was okay_

_I gave you my all _

_But you just looked away_

_The day that I failed_

_I never saw you again_

_But who said you had to show_

_Your face when you can't_

_I don't think you understand_

_The fact that I can_

_Make your lives hell_

_And make you want to beg_

_I found a new dream_

_A new motto that I believe_

_It came with everything_

_A new chance and a team_

_So who says I have to look back_

_When I got my new dream_

_I'm done with lies_

_I'm going to make you see_

_I'm already done (I'm done)_

_With the pain (the pain)_

_I don't need you _

_In my life again_

_No more rules or chains_

_No more laws to break_

_That you can make to stop me_

_From getting away (getting away)_

_Well maybe I should thank you_

_For all of the pain_

_That you put me through_

_Almost every single day_

_Cause now I'm singing away_

_With you regretting what you did_

_Now no one will believe you_

_When you're saying that's my kid_

_I'm already done (I'm done)_

_With the pain (the pain)_

_I don't need you _

_In my life again_

_No more rules or chains_

_You can't stop me from _

_Getting away (getting away)_

The more I listened to them singing, the more I noticed that the lyrics seemed to be true. They seemed to sing with all their heart as if the pain was real.

The screaming was really killing the moment, though. I couldn't think straight at all. As soon as the ten-minute break started, I got a text.

**Sasori: You owe me an explanation.**

'_I'm so dead.'_

I was too scared to reply. I know he's going to kill me but I was expecting at least a few more hours to live.

I then thought of a great idea.

I screamed at Ino, "I'll just go use the washroom!'

She nodded in reply while trying to get a glimpse at the backstage.

I quickly made my way through the crowd to get to the washroom when I felt a hand grip my shoulder. I turned around and saw…

"Raiku?"

**Thanks for reading. Reviews are appreciated. **

**-CrazyTyper33**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's the next chapter, guys. Don't blame me for copying stuff from the other chapters. This chapter is more of a reference and a bit of other stuff. Have fun!**

Itachi's POV

I can't believe she's here.

There were million in one chances that she could have never come, but she still did. What's better is that she's in the front row.

Wait… front row?

*FLASHBACK*

_We were lounging around backstage, getting ready when Pein said, "The front row only has two people since the whole thing was reserved."_

_Kisame sputtered, "S-someone a-actually paid for the w-whole thing?"_

_Pein shook his head while saying, "I gave it to them for free."_

_We all looked at him, shocked._

_Deidara then asked (more of a shout), "Why would you do that!?"_

_I grunted in agreement to Deidara's statement. One ticket to the front row cost a lot. Not saying that were bankrupt or anything but that's a lot of money we wont be earning in this concert._

_Pein looked at Sasori as if trying to pass a secret message. Brothers always had a way of communication. No one noticed it but it looked like it failed. Sasori seemed confused at what Pein was trying to tell him. Pein's eyes widened, as he seemed to figure out what just happened. He then signaled for him to leave the room._

_Pein then said before leaving the room, "I will explain this later."_

*FLASHBACK*

Sakura must be the girl that Sasori was thinking about. Pink hair. She must know both Sasori and Pein to get the front row for both herself and her friend. Maybe the blonde knows Pein and Sasori well to actually get the front row. Both Pein and Sasori always had weird friends.

But a fangirl!?

Maybe Sakura's their friend or...

No. She doesn't seem to be in a relationship and I'm sure she would've told me.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when Deidara began to beat his drums.

The crowd went crazy as I began to sing.

_Kicking ass every corner, not going to stop_

_Walking these streets, not going to drop_

_We don't want to live like we already gave up_

_From all the blood and the sweat we already paid_

_To stand here, being who we are today_

_We're already done with all the hate_

_Now we're standing (standing)_

_Done with breaking (breaking)_

_We are going to change_

_And make our own fate_

_No more rules to break (rules to break)_

_No more pain or shame (pain or shame)_

_No more running away_

_Cause we're going to make our own fate_

_Yeah, we're done (Yeah, we're done)_

_With the all shame and pain (No more shame and pain.)_

_Nothing is going to stop us _

_No more chains_

_Who said anything 'bout running away_

_We're going to stand tall and do what we say_

'_No more running, its time to stand_

_And make our own fate cause we can_

_Now we're standing (standing)_

_Done with breaking (breaking)_

_We are going change_

_And make our own fate_

_No more rules to break (rules to break)_

_No more pain or shame (pain or shame)_

_No more running away_

_Cause we're going make our own fate _

The screaming got worse by… a lot.

'_I don't think my ears will survive the concert.'_

I nodded at the band as they began to play.

Sasori and Kisame began to rap.

_It was the end of all happiness_

_Last time I was okay_

_I gave you my all _

_But you just looked away_

_The day that I failed_

_I never saw you again_

_But who said you had to show_

_Your face when you can't_

_I don't think you understand_

_The fact that I can_

_Make your lives hell_

_And make you want to beg_

_I found a new dream_

_A new motto that I believe_

_It came with everything_

_A new chance and a team _

_So who says I have to look back_

_When I got my new dream_

_I'm done with lies_

_I'm going to make you see_

I began to sing.

_I'm already done (I'm done)_

_With the pain (the pain)_

_I don't need you _

_In my life again _

_No more rules or chains_

_No more laws to break_

_That you can make to stop me_

_From getting away (getting away)_

_Well maybe I should thank you_

_For all of the pain_

_That you put me through_

_Almost every single day_

_Cause now I'm singing away_

_With you regretting what you did_

_Now no one will believe you_

_When you're saying that's my kid_

I repeated my solo.

_I'm already done (I'm done)_

_With the pain (the pain)_

_I don't need you _

_In my life again _

_No more rules or chains_

_You can't stop me from _

_Getting away (getting away)_

The crowd was screaming like crazy by now. Pein's voice echoed through the speakers, "There will be a short ten-minute break. Do not pass the borders or said barriers. Thank you."

I nodded at the guys as the speaker stopped blaring stuff. We began to leave when I thought of a brilliant idea.

As soon as we made it to the backstage, I told the band, "I'll be gone throughout the break. Tell Pein."

I didn't stay to listen to their complaints. I made my way towards the changing room and locked myself in. I made sure no one else was inside and began to change clothes. From rocker clothes to random plain grey t-shirt under a black jacket and a pair of random jeans. I kept my shoes on since it's just a pair of sneakers. I put a cap on and the hood of the jacket over it.

I have to make this quick. Just ask how she was able to get the front row and give her the email. Simple.

I quickly ran to the washrooms she was headed for. As soon as I saw her, I grabbed her shoulder.

She turned and said, "Raiku?"

I replied, "In the flesh. Didn't know you would be here."

She smiled back, "Same."

She then asked, "What's with the hood, Raiku? I could barely recognize you from here. Well, even when I met you, I could barely see your face."

I simply shrugged.

I nudged her then said as innocently as possible, "There were rumors saying that two girls were able to get the whole front row. A blonde and a pinkhead. Any ideas?"

I inwardly grinned at her shocked expression.

She looked down nervously, "I'll explain it to you next time."

I said, " I didn't mean to make you nervous. Anyway, I forgot to give you my email. Here."

I handed her a piece of paper, which she shoved in her back pocket.

That was when I began to take in her appearance. A blood red t-shirt with black cherry blossom designs on the side, dark blue skinny jeans and a pair of red converse. She also wore a black sleeveless hoodie and fingerless fishnet gloves. It was cute and decent in a dark, bit of gothic way.

Fortunately, she didn't catch me staring. She actually seemed to be thinking about something. I shook her a bit, " Sakura?"

She finally got out of her stupor and replied, "Yes?"

I said, "You weren't responding to anything so I got worried. Sorry."

She shook her head and said, "It's okay. It's actually my fault."

She looked at the clock. It's already been eight minutes.

Eight Minutes?

I then panicked, "Um, Sakura? The concert is starting in two minutes. I have to go before my…um…little sister goes crazy.

She nodded then said, "It was nice seeing you again Raiku-kun."

She kissed my cheek and quickly left right after. I blushed and touched my cheek where her lips kissed me. Her lips were so soft and warm that I stood there just thinking about it.

'_Wait a second. She called me Raiku-kun. She added a kun!"_

My inner self began to bounce around in joy while my outer self tried to keep the emotionless face on.

As soon as I regained myself, I quickly ran to the dressing room I came from and changed into new clothes. As soon as I finished, I was wearing a plaid white long sleeved shirt with the sleeves folded at my elbows, blue jeans and my usual sneakers. It wasn't all that flashy or uncomfortable but it still caused heads to turn.

I ran as fast as I could towards the backstage area.

By the time I reached the area, I heard a voice behind me, "Visiting a little someone, are we? Didn't know you fell for her that hard, Itachi."

I turned around and saw both Kisame and Deidara grinning like the bastards they are.

So much for sneaking out.

**Big 'R' words please! Thanks guys!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I am sorry if my previous chapters aren't that nice. I'll try to avoid writing lyrics and start adding more chapter stuff. **

Kisame's POV

As soon as Itachi was out of sight, Deidara said, "We should follow him, un. Who knows what he might be doing! We could so video this and post it online, yeah.

Sasori sighed in frustration and said, "I have no part in this."

I just shrugged as he walked towards the backstage, obviously going to talk to his brother or do something that only Sasori would do.

I than said, "We should go now, Deidara. We might lose Itachi in this crowd."

Deidara nodded and said, "Mission: Spy on weasel-chan!"

We headed towards the exit when I stopped him. I looked around and saw no one was nearby to notice this. Good.

I pushed him in the changing room and quickly went after him. When I entered, the lights were off.

I heard Deidara cursing, "Why the hell did you push me in here,yeah!?"

I smirked a bit and said, "We have to change or else fans will easily recognize us and it was really funny to see your face when you fell."

I heard him curse when he tripped over something. I then told him, "We should look for the light switch. The more time you waste tripping over yourself, the less time we get to see what's going on with Itachi."

I heard shuffling which must be Deidara trying to find the switch as well. We were searching for a whole minute until Deidara somehow found it. As soon as he did, he said, "Found it, yeah!"

We looked around and saw some clothes missing. Some racks were empty and lots of clothes were strewn on the floor. I took a closer look and noticed that they all belong to Itachi.

I cursed. That means he has a huge head start and we might not reach him in time to catch him. I then said, "Deidara! We have to hurry! Itachi already has a big head start!"

As soon as I turned to look for him, I found him already done changing into more casual clothes. He was wearing a white t-shirt under a black leather jacket with a hood, blue jeans and his sneakers. He was whistling and leaning on a wall right beside the light switch like nothing happened.

I glared at him, "When did you change?"

He grinned at me, "When you were fumbling like a buffoon looking for the light switch, yeah!"

I glared at him some more when I just got a jacket and put the hood on. I grinned at him while he began blubbering like and idiot, "I spent a whole minute changing and all you did was put a jacket one, yeah!"

I grinned at him and quickly went through the door. I said, "The idiots always overdo themselves."

He glared at me and pushed me out which caused me to fall on my face. He then said, "Payback,un."

I glared at him then said, "Stupid blonde idiot! We're wasting our time to find Itachi!"

I flicked him in the head which caused him to also fall down.

I quickly got up, not waiting for the blonde idiot to get out of his stupor.

I went through the exit doors with Deidara trying to catch up. He was fumbling now since he was still going through shock. I smirked at him, "Who's the fumbling like a buffoon now?"

We were already near the washrooms by the time I said that. Deidara didn't reply and instead pointed behind me. I looked at him in confusion and turned around only to see a girl _kiss_ Itachi on the cheek.

A girl…

Kissed…

_Itachi_…

On the…

Cheek…

Both Deidara and I were too shocked to move, much less say anything. From chasing a girl to letting her write on him and now he's even letting her kiss him on the cheek.

I turned to Deidara and saw him gasping like a fish for air.

As soon as I was done going through shock (which lasted for less than ten seconds), I dragged Deidara back to the backstage area and said, "Did you see that girl…"

He nodded and understood what I meant.

'_This girl must be mighty special to actually be able to both grab Itachi's attention much less kiss him. Even though it's on the cheek, that still is something no one (except his mom) has ever done.'_

As soon as Deidara recovered, he asked, "Do you want to catch him or just keep it secret?"

I grinned evilly and he knew what I meant. I wanted to catch him and make him spill.

He gulped, "If we end up in the hospital after this, you are so paying."

I just shrugged when I said that and quickly pushed him behind the doors. We waited a bit since we knew that Itachi was probably still thinking and taking his time getting here.

As soon as we saw him, we got ready to pounce. He was walking towards us with a dazed look on his face.

As soon as he was about to pass the doors, me and Deidara got out of out hiding places.

I then said, ""Visiting a little someone, are we? Didn't know you fell for her that hard, Itachi."

His body went rigid as soon as I said that. He turned around and saw us standing and smirking at him.

Sakura's POV

I can't believe I kissed him on the cheek. I don't even know what got into me.

I'm just lucky I got away before he got see me blush like crazy.

'_Is he going to think I'm falling for him too soon and start ignoring me?'_

I began to panic. I don't want our friendship to end because of that.

No.

Raiku-kun is smarter than that.

'_When did I ever add the kun?'_

Well, the kun was going to be added sooner or later but the kiss? Even if it's on the cheek, it's still a kiss.

I was walking towards the front row. There were guards blocking it from view. When I was going to pass, I heard one of them say, "Identification, please."

I showed them my ticket. As soon as they saw it, they ushered me in quickly.

I saw Ino there still waiting for Akatsuki with hearts in her eyes. She didn't even notice me stand beside her. Hell, I think I could actually leave her here for the rest of the concert and she wouldn't car.

'_Some kind of friend you are, pig.'_

I quickly got my phone out of my back pocket, only to see it full of messages.

From who?

My two brothers, obviously.

I looked at a few of them while humming a tune.

**Sasori: Why in the world did you tell Pein and not me?**

**Pein: You better answer Sasori. He's blowing a fit backstage.**

**Sasori: Sakura, you better answer soon.**

**Sasori: I swear I'll torture you to death if you don't answer.**

I rolled my eyes at his threat. He loves me too much to actually hurt me. Pein would also stop himif he tried. Anyway, I took self-defense classes since I was seven years old.

Like he could/would actually hurt me.

I closed my phone only when Ino nudged me. Akatsuki was coming back on stage. This time, they were wearing less dramatic or black clothes.

Itachi still had the same shoes now with blue jeans and a plain white t-shirt with their logo on the sleeves. He was holding his guitar with no microphone.

Kisame was wearing a light blue t-shirt with the logo on the lower right corner of his shirt. He was wearing dark blue jeans and the same shoes as last time. He was holding his guitar and plugging it to the amplifier.

Sasori was wearing a red jacket over his black t-shirt. His t-shirt had the logo in front but it wasn't that big. He was wearing the same jeans and sneakers as a while ago. He was turning all the crazy nobs on his keyboard while tapping his foot as if listening to a song. He was too busy fixing everything to glare at me.

Deidara was wearing a light orange t-shirt over light blue jeans and same shoes. He was settling down into the chair behind the drums when everyone else was getting ready.

As soon as they were ready, the lights went out. Everyone began to whisper when the lights flashed was still there but now there was a video playing behind them. It was playing some small scenes of the past concerts from the same tour.

The band began to play to accompany the video but Itachi wasn't singing anymore. He was playing his guitar, accompanying the band as the whole crowd watched the video or the band play.

By the time I actually paid attention to the video, it was showing a scene of them in the airplane where Deidara was running after Kisame. Sasori was no where to be found until Deidara slammed into a door. From here, you couldn't tell what they were saying but by the end of the whole thing, Deidara was on the floor groaning in pain with Kisame laughing at him.

Next scenes was them walking through the crowds probably in the airport. They were about to get in the limo when _Ino_ ran in front and kissed Deidara on the lips. Both Ino and Deidara were blushing like crazy now. I nudged at Ino and grinned at her as she began to blush even more. The fangirls didn't seem to appreciate that part of the video. You could here they're cries of disapproval from all over.

The last part was Itachi staring at the whole place before getting in the limo. The crowd screamed even louder when they saw that.

In total, the video lasted half an hour with the band totally exhausted from playing.

The speaker then spoke, "There is a ten minute break is called in before playing their two final songs. Do not try to pass the body guards unless you have permission or identification."

As soon as the lights went out, I looked at Ino. She was still blushing like crazy. You could hear screaming from all around us. I nudged her and we looked around only to see fangirls trying to get past the bodyguards trying to attack Ino. The bodyguards were our only line of defense and the only escape was probably to go backstage.

'_We're so dead.'_

**You guys can choose the theme of the two finales. Just write it on your reviews if you want it about love, hate or anything else. Deadline is on October 19, 2013, Saturday.**

**Reviews appreciated. Thanks for reading.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Yay! The next chapter!**

Sakura's POV

I began to furiously text Pein on the phone. It's risky, I know. I'm sure he's as pissed as hell, but this is an emergency. Anyway, it's all his fault that we're going to die of fangirls.

**Sakura: Fangirl crisis! In need of entrance to backstage for escape. ASAP. Just meet me at the entrance.**

I quickly shut my phone, as the screaming got louder.

"How dare you kiss our Deidara-kun, bitch!"

"You'll be sorry when I get my hands on you, you slut!"

"Now Deidara-kun is all dirty with your disgusting lips!"

Ino was getting paler as more fangirls seemed to join in the fuss.

"What if she goes for Itachi-kun next!?"

"What about my Sasori-kun!?"

"Yeah! And my Kisame-kun!"

I tugged at her sleeve and motioned for her to follow me. There was a clear way to the backstage around the stage. I tugged at her hand and began to run around the stage.

'_Why is this stage so damn huge!?'_

We were almost near the door when I saw two huge bodyguards. The first one was blocking the entrance, which was also being crowded by fangirls. He was pushing the fangirls away as if they were nothing but annoying flies. The second one was cursing and pushing at the same time.

I took a closer look and saw that the first one had a mask and mismatched eyes while the second one had slick back silver hair.

'_Its Kakuzu-san and Hidan-san!'_

Pein mentioned them somewhere. He said he hired new personal bodyguards who were taking the next flight after the band's flight. I distinctly remember him saying that one had weird eyes and the other silver hair.

When we were about a row away, you could already hear Hidan cursing. If anything, he wasn't winning.

"What the fuck! Get off me, bitches!"

Kakuzu was obviously quiet but seemed to be fighting a losing battle as well.

Dozens of fangirls were already trying to pass through the…barricade they made.

I opened my phone and saw a reply form Pein.

**Pein: I'm coming. **

I dragged Ino even faster when I saw the fangirls trying to get to us. As soon as we reached the doors, Pein still wasn't there.

The fangirls were coming in even faster. I tapped Kakuzu on the shoulder to try and get his attention. I tried asking him, even though he kept ignoring us, "Can we please enter? Please!"

Hidan then cursed at me, "No way, bitch! We don't allow fangirls to get in!"

Ino began to plead with me, "You have to! The other fangirls are trying to kill me!"

Kakuzu then raised his eyebrow, "Yeah right."

Hidan joined in, "We don't allow bitches in! We only take orders from Leader-sama! You'd need his permission first anyway, bitches."

A deep voice then said, "Then I guess I'm going to give them permission, Hidan."

We looked over Hidan's shoulder and saw Pein standing there with his arms crossed.

As soon as Hidan saw him, he began to stutter, "L-leader-S-sama! I d-didn't know you w-were there! P-please f-forgive m-me, L-leader-S-sama! O-of c-course t-they c-can e-enter s-since you s-said s-so. I m-mean t-they c-couldn't a-at t-the s-start b-because I d-didn't k-know, b-b-but i-if y-you c-couldve t-told us e-earlier, m-maybe w-we w-wouldn't h-h-have t-to disturb y-you. O-of c-course w-we a-re'nt s-saying t-that it's y-your f-fault, L-leader-S-sama."

Kakuzu then said, "What he means to say is that of course they can enter since they have your permission."

The two moved out of the way while pushing the other fans aside. Ino looked really shocked that the manager of Akatsuki actually came out to give us permission to enter.

'_I should take a photo of this.'_

I quickly grabbed my phone and took a photo of Ino's shocked face, opened mouth and all.

I hid my phone before she could notice it as Pein lifted his eyebrow at me. I shrugged at him and motioned at him to lead the way.

Ino was so shocked she couldn't say anything at all. She just kept gaping at Pein like he fell out of the sky or something.

I poked her in the cheek and said, "Close your mouth, Ino-pig. Flies will start entering your mouth before you know it."

Ino closed her mouth and turned to me, "How in the world do you know the manager of Akatsuki!?"

I grimaced at her high-pitched scream-like tone.

Pein answered for me, "Sakura-san did my brother and I a…favor before and I am simply returning it."

Ino calmed down a bit after that.

I could tell that he's really angry. His eyes were glaring at everything as if blaming it for all his problems. He already knows that I came here and never told Sasori about it. If something even worse happens…lets not talk about it.

Pein was leading us through the hallways of the backstage. Who knew it could be so big! I finally began to analyze the whole place and deemed it pretty nice. It was dark and many people were bustling about, most probably preparing for the two final songs. There were doors for almost everything you might need for a live performance. There were rooms for clothes, changing, and hell even three snack rooms.

'_Who in the world needs three snack rooms!?'_

Pein then stopped in front of a room with the plaque, Akatsuki, on it. Pein turned towards us and handed us two passes.

Pein then said, "These are backstage passes. As soon as you enter, do not fangirl over the idiots. They will not appreciate it and will throw you out back to the other fans. "

Pein then turned back to the door and opened it. He went in and said something I couldn't understand. Pein opened the door even wider and motioned for us to get in. As soon as we got in, Ino squealed like the piggy fangirl she is. I sighed at her fangirly attitude and followed behind.

Behold, the Akatsuki.

Pein's POV

I was lounging in the backstage room for the Akatsuki when I finished announcing whatever happened to the crowd. The members were coming in, all pimped up and ready to perform their last songs.

Well, Itachi and Deidara are.

As soon as the break started, I got a text message from…Sakura.

**Sakura: Fangirl crisis! In need of entrance to backstage for escape. ASAP. Just meet me at the entrance.**

'_She only replies now!? She didn't even answer any of our questions!'_

Saying that I'm frustrated is and understatement. Right now, I'm pissed as hell.

Still. She needs help. And she's my little sister.

'_A brother has gotta do what a brother has gotta do. Especially if it has to deal with little sisters.'_

I looked at Sasori who still looked pissed until I tossed him the phone. I could tell he was both pissed and worried at the same time. He tossed back the phone while leaning back a bit. He looked at me and I could tell he was silently telling me to go.

I stood up and said, "We have some visitors. Backstage. They didn't know about the extra two finales we're doing, so they came now. Be nice. I'm going to get them."

Deidara and Kisame groaned while itachi sighed and slumped back in his chair. Sasori didn't look worried. Actually, he looked quite excited and I could see a glimmer of anger in his eyes.

'_Looks like someone wants revenge.'_

I quickly left the room as soon as both Deidara and Kisame began to complain. I shut the door behind me and quickly texted.

**Pein: I'm coming.**

I began to walk towards the fan entrance where I knew they would enter since…well, you know…they can't enter through the stage or exit the building unless they don't want to come back.

The main hallway was packed with people, but they all made way for me. I mean, who wouldn't?

I began to walk faster since no one got in my way when I heard even louder screaming, except this seemed…angry.

The door was still probably a few meters away when I heard cursing and grunting.

'_Hidan's at it again.'_

Out of all the bodyguards, why did I ever pick the one with a mouth worse than a sailor?

I heard him screaming at the fans or 'bitches' (to him). I silently opened the doors nly to catch Hidan, swearing at a pink haired girl.

'_Sakura.'_

Hidan then cursed at her, "No way, bitch! We don't allow fangirls to get in!"

'_Did he just call my sister…a bitch?'_

Ino began to plead with her, "You have to! The other fangirls are trying to kill me!"

Kakuzu then shot back, "Yeah right."

Hidan joined in, "We don't allow bitches in! We only take orders from Leader-sama! You'd need his permission first anyway, bitches."

I then said, "Then I guess I'm going to give them permission, Hidan."

They looked over Hidan's shoulder and saw me standing there in all my glory.

As soon as Hidan saw me, he began to stutter, "L-leader-S-sama! I d-didn't know you w-were there! P-please f-forgive m-me, L-leader-S-sama! O-of c-course t-they c-can e-enter s-since you s-said s-so. I m-mean t-they c-couldn't a-at t-the s-start b-because I d-didn't k-know, b-b-but i-if y-you c-couldve t-told us e-earlier, m-maybe w-we w-wouldn't h-h-have t-to disturb y-you. O-of c-course w-we a-re'nt s-saying t-that it's y-your f-fault, L-leader-S-sama."

Kakuzu then said, "What he means to say is that of course they can enter since they have your permission."

They both backed down and let the two pass by without saying anything.

Sakura seemed calm while her blonde friend seemed really shocked. Sakura seemed to notice something and grabbed her phone and took a photo of the blonde's face at the sight of me.

I eyebrow lifted but she just shrugged at me and motioned for me to lead the way.

'_Might as well get as far as possible from the fans.'_

Sakura poked her in the cheek and said, "Close your mouth, Ino-pig. Flies will start entering your mouth before you know it."

Ino-san closed her mouth and turned to me, "How in the world do you know the manager of Akatsuki!?"

Sakura seemed to grimace a bit at her tone.

I answered for her, "Sakura-san did my brother and I a…favor before, and I am simply returning it."

Ino-san calmed down a bit after that.

I was still angry with her for not telling Sasori anything. She could have blown our cover or something and… BOOM… the press will start butting in.

I was leading us through the hallways of the backstage. It reminded me of a maze of some sorts, except it's way more crowded.

I then stopped in front of a room with the plaque, Akatsuki, on it. I turned towards them and handed the pair two passes.

I said, "These are backstage passes. As soon as you enter, do not fangirl over the idiots. They will not appreciate it and will throw you out back to the other fans. "

I then turned back to the door and opened it. I looked inside and saw the band lounging around. The room was not as messy or dark as before.

I then said, "The pair is here. Don't act stupid." Pein opened the door even wider and motioned for us to get in. As soon as we got in, Ino-san squealed.

'_Just great. Sakura's best friend is a fangirl.'_

I closed the door behind me and looked at the room and its members.

Most of them had shocked faces…well except Sasori. So much for the cool and ideal attitude of a band.

Behold, the Akatsuki.

**Hey guys! I decided to add the songs later on in the next chapter. Deidara will obviously come first, then Itachi will come next. I have written two for Itachi and I need a vote. Just pick a number between 1 or 2 and that will decide the song. The extra song will come later... I guess. Deadline is on Oct 24 2013. **

**Lots of love and reviews!**

**-CrazyTyper33**


	10. Chapter 10

**Warning: THIS IS REALLY SHORT. SCROLL DOWN TO SEE WHY. ITS A MATTER OF LIFE AND DEATH!**

Ino's POV

I wasn't expecting a day full of THE Akatsuki. I was actually preparing to cheer from afar and do whatever a fangirl like myself, would do.

Instead, I got something better.

A kiss with THE Deidara, front seats to the concert, and now, a meet and greet with THE Akatsuki!

'_I have got to thank Sakura after this…I'll even kiss her feet after everything.'_

I felt like blushing and shrinking in a corner as soon as I felt them staring at me.

'_No. Be confident. I won't stutter like a weakling. Especially in front of HIM.'_

I calmed down and turned my whole scream, blush, and stuttering into a squeal.

'_Not what I had planned.'_

I looked at each and every one of them. Itachi was leaning on a wall, still with a stoic expression on his face. He was wearing black jeans and a light blue shirt. He now had dark blue sneakers that had the sharingan on it. I soon noticed that he was staring at…Sakura.

'_OMG! Sakura has a superstar crushing on her!'_

I then turned to Kisame who was sitting on the same couch as Sasori. They were both wearing… weird clothing. Well, for a performance.

They were both wearing… very casual clothes. Pants, t-shirts and sneakers. I know… not much difference but, the design of the clothes are what got me. Kisame was wearing a dark blue t-shirt saying, 'I like my sushi raw', while Sasori was wearing a red t-shirt that said, 'Puppet master'. Other than that, I guess it was okay. I then turned towards the last figure on the last couch.

Deidara.

He was looking as hot as ever. White t-shirt over light blue jeans and his original sneakers from the other songs. She began to blush when she noticed that she was checking him out.

What she didn't notice was that he was doing the same to her.

Deidara's POV

It's the girl. As in THE girl who…stole my first kiss. Not that I'm complaining or anything cause that was one hell of a kiss. I may flirt with others, but I never kissed another. I guess I was just waiting for the right one.

I took a closer look at her and began to blush. She really is pretty. As in goddess kind of pretty. She's so pretty, I think that if I blew her up, she would be the most beautiful art I have ever created.

She was so pretty that I couldn't help but check her out. Her long blonde hair and bright blue eyes, reminded me so much of me that I couldn't help but think that we were meant to be.

Before I could do anything else, Kisame nudged me, disrupting my thoughts. I began to glare at him when he began to stare at the other girl beside the blonde goddess.

'_You can't just annoy me and start doing something else, yeah!'_

I then noticed another girl standing there near the door way, as if the room was on fire. Her face was covered by a hoodie but you could still see her pink hair clearly.

'_Wait. Pink hair, un?'_

Could this be the secret 'friend' of Itachi?

Itachi seemed as stoic as ever but I could see his eyes full of hope and a tinge of confusion. The pink haired girl seemed close to Pein to actually get the whole front row and backstage passes. What's even more amazing is that she got Itachi's attention as well.

That got me again.

'_Who is she?'_

Well, it's not my problem. Now I got a beautiful blonde goddess who's got me wrapped around her finger.

Itachi's POV

She's here. She's actually here. I know, I just saw her while I was on stage and I saw her during the previous break (even though she doesn't know it), but still.

'_No. Act normal. She doesn't know and who knows what might happen if she did.'_

I went back to my stoic self and concentrated on not looking at her. I then noticed something. Pein promised there would be no backstage passes!

'_Not that I'm complaining.'_

Still. I had to keep my façade up.

I glared at Pein, "You said that there weren't any visitors coming. Especially fangirls."

I felt glares from both Pein and Sasori. I understand Pein, but Sasori?

He retorted, "I am simply repaying back the favor. Besides, I'm sure they aren't fangirls."

As soon as he said the last line, Ino began to squeal.

He flinched a bit and said, "Well, at least one of them."

Sakura then said, "Sorry. We didn't introduce ourselves. My name is Sakura and the blonde idiot there gaping like a fish is Ino-pig."

It was actually quite hard to tell which blonde idiot she was talking about since both Deidara and Ino-san were gaping at each other.

I then noticed that she was the blonde who kissed Deidara.

'_With that ponytail of hers, she could actually be mistaken as Deidara…from afar.'_

Ino-san was brought out of her stupor as soon as Sakura said that. She began to glare at said pink head, "I am not a pig, Billboard brow!"

Sakura smirked back, "By the way you squeal, I was sure that it was a pig."

Ino began to glare when Sasori then said, "Hello Sakura-san. It is nice to see you again. This is Itachi, Kisame and Deidara. How have you been since we met?"

I could sense a strain of anger in his voice. Weird. He never gets angry.

She replied, "Fine, Sasori-san.-" She turned towards us "-I hope you all can forgive our…incident. It was very rude." Ino huffed at what she said, but didn't argue.

Kisame then laughed, "It's okay, Pinky. Its actually really funny."

Sasori and Pein seemed to step back a bit as soon as Kisame said that.

I then felt the room temperature lower by ten degrees. She turned towards Kisame and said coldly, "I would appreciate it if you would not call me that unless you want to lose a very important part that would inhibit you from having any children."

Kisame shivered and scooted further away from said 'pinky'.

'_Looks like blossom has a small sadistic and feisty side.'_

For some strange reason, the idea made me a bit fonder of the girl. To be brave enough to stand for yourself enough to threaten a guy twice your size is no easy feat.

She then smiled, "Well, you guys have five minutes to introduce yourself to both Ino-pig an I before you guys go back on stage. Let's see of you guys are really worth it to meet."

'_Was that an insult?'_

I smirked a bit as Kisame and Deidara seemed to process what Sakura said.

Kisame then asked, "Did you just insult us?"

Sakura replied, "Maybe."

She grinned, as Deidara turned red. Ino then snapped at her, "Why in the world would you say that, Forehead! They are THE AKATSUKI!"

Sakura just shrugged as Deidara then pumped his fist in the air. "Don't worry, un! We're going to make you like us, no matter what, yeah!"

Kisame then asked, "What do you want to know, anyway?"

Sakura shrugged, "Anything. Let's start with you, Fish face."

Kisame let that name slide and began, "I'm Kisame. I play guitar and rap some-"

Sakura cut him off, "Not that type of information. I mean as a person."

Kisame thought for a bit and grinned a bit, "Well, I like making fun of people and having a good laugh. I'm more of a prankster and I rarely take things seriously."

Sakura grinned, "That's the spirit!"

Deidara followed, "MUSIC IS A BANG, YEAH! I love making loud sounds, especially banging on my drums, un! Just keeping it short and simple,yeah!"

Sasori then said, "I disagree with him. Music should be eternal so that everyone can hear it forever."

Deidara then said, "Music should be fleeting so that people will treasure it more since it only happens once!"

They began to glare at each other until I cut in, "I am the second in charge and am more mature then most of the others."

Ino was looking at Deidara who was doing the same as soon as the argument with Sasori ended.

Sakura pondered for a bit and said, "I find that…Fish face is funny while Deidara-san is the same. Both Sasori-san and Itachi-san are mature and emo with big egos."

Both Sasori and I began to glare at her when both Kisame and Deidara jumped up and screamed, "Hell yeah, we're funny!"

As soon as they said that, a guy knocked on the door and said, "Deidara-san is up."

Deidara began to blush as he got up and left the room. He was looking at Ino again who was also looking back at him, blushing.

As soon as he got out, Sakura asked, "I thought you were all performing."

Pein shook his head and said, "Deidara and Itachi have their own solos."

As soon as he said that, you could here screaming from the crowd. Pein got a remote and quickly turned on a TV showing the whole concert. We all saw Deidara was sitting there on a lone stool with a microphone and acoustic guitar.

**I know you guys are very angry with the whole "WHY IS IT SO SHORT!?" thing. Well, the plan was to put both songs (Deidara and Itachi) in one chapter. ****Unfortunately, I didn't get enough votes. I would like to thank light blossom and dark warrior and Guest of Honors for actually doing something. Just review your votes. Just pick a number. 1 or 2. Remember... This is a matter of life and death.**

**Love you all!**

**CrazyTyper33**


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't usually update this late, but I have my excuses. Love the world and all...especially the people who read and review me... **

Deidara's POV

As soon as they called me, I began to blush. I looked at Ino who was staring at me to. I began to blush harder when I noticed her blushing too. I couldn't seem to catch my breath until I had left the room. As soon as I did, I leaned on the door for support in catching my breath.

'_That was close.'_

As soon as I was able to cool down, I quickly ran for the stage. People were bustling around like crazy but somehow, it wasn't that noisy. As soon as I reached the entrance to the stage, I was handed my acoustic guitar.

I know. What happen to the drums? What happened to the BANG?

Well, the drums weren't my first instrument. I learned it after I kind of got the basics of the acoustic guitar. I learned from my uncle (who I won't mention) who apparently died the following year. I kind of given up on the guitar since his death was a big blow. But no worries. His death led me to the idea of 'Music is a Bang!' thing. I learned that life was short, but because it's short that's why it makes it even more precious and beautiful. Life is supposed to be spent before it's all over.

Back to the story…

My acoustic guitar was a present from my uncle, which I…customized and fixed to suit my needs. It used to be a plain white acoustic guitar with light brown strings. It also had this black strap, which is removable. It even came with a plain orange pick.

Now, it's still black but with colorful paint splashes all over and the strings are now black and white. The strap now says my name on it in plain orange and my orange pick now says, 'Art is a Bang!' on both sides.

I quickly strapped said guitar before quickly walking towards the lone seat in the middle of the whole stage. I quickly sat down before grabbing my pick from my front jeans pocket. As soon as I was set, I fixed the microphone a bit so that it was where my voice could reach. As soon as everything was set the lights flashed on. The crowd began to scream my name. I saw many different faces but all I saw was Ino's face smiling at me. I grinned and said, "This son g is dedicated to a special someone. I know you're listening and I hope you like it." I then began to strum my guitar.

_Lights are glowing bright_

_Nothing ever felt so right_

_With you by my side_

_I can still see the day_

_The day you suddenly came _

_Into my life_

_It was just a glance_

_Nothing but a chance_

_We took…_

_Our first blush, our first kiss_

_How could I forget all of this?_

_When you fell to the ground_

_That's when our love was found_

_And now I'm looking for the one_

_The one who I'll always love_

_In this crowded room I see_

_Many faces looking at me_

_But all I see are your eyes_

_I hear the screaming form the crowd_

_Yet I still look around_

_For what will be mine_

_It was just a glance_

_Nothing but a chance_

_We took…_

_Our first blush, our first kiss_

_How could I forget all of this?_

_When you fell to the ground_

_That's when our love was found_

_And now I'm looking for the one_

_The one who I'll always love_

_The only one…_

_Who really stole…_

_My own heart…_

The crowd screamed really loud as soon as I finished the song. All the girls were looking at me with hearts in their eyes. I put the microphone back on the stand as I got up. I simply smiled and walked out as the lights dimmed. The crew began to run around the place like no tomorrow. I handed one of them my guitar and quickly headed for lounge, longing to get lost in a pair of blue eyes identical to mine.

Ino's POV

As soon as he began to sing, my mind went blank. Well, yeah, he wasn't as good as Itachi (no offense), but it seemed to fit this son perfectly in a way nobody else's voice could.

This song kind of reminded me of how I met him through our 'unplanned' kiss. The way he sung it was filled with passion and I couldn't help but think he sung about me.

'_No. This song is probably for someone else. I'm just someone who actually kissed him. Hell, he didn't even kiss back! This song can't be about 'us'.'_

But then again… A girl can still dream.

As soon as he came back though the doors, I couldn't help myself from staring at him. His blue eyes seemed so bright and cheerful that you couldn't help but stare at them. It seemed to have a light that was just telling you to stare at them.

I began to blush when I noticed him staring back. My face began to get darker when he smiled. I was so amazed that I didn't respond for a second. I was still processing everything. I smiled back when Sakura then snapped her fingers right in front of my face and said, "Ino-pig! Stop spacing out on me!"

I shook my head and said, "What?"  
Pein then said, "You weren't responding for over a minute. Sakura-san got worried."

I looked around and felt all eyes on me.

I blushed real hard and said, "Whoops…"

Sakura's POV

The fact that the song seemed to be made for a certain pig was cute couldn't even measure to the fact that they were both blushing.

'_How KAWAII!'_

Ino-pig was so red; her face was darker than a strawberry.

I said, "Ino-pig. Hey pig! Are you okay!?"

Everyone began to look at us. I shook Ino, "Hey, Ino!"

I snapped my fingers right in front of her face and snapped, "Ino-pig! Stop spacing out on me!"

She shook her head a bit and said, 'What?"

Pein then said, "You weren't responding for over a minute. Sakura-san got worried."

She began to blush when she noticed everyone staring. She said, 'Whoops…"

I rolled my eyes and muttered, "Idiot."

Kisame then said, "Hey, Itachi. You ready for your…song?"

He began to snicker that soon turned into full-blown laughter.

Itachi glared at him. "Hn."

Deidara then said, "Chill, Weasel-chan! It's not like it's that big of a de-"

Before he could finish it, a guy came in. He looked around and gulped, "Um… Itachi-san? You'll be on in five minutes." He quickly left after shutting the door.

I looked at Itachi who got even tenser than a while ago. Deidara then said, "Hey, Weasel-chan! This is your big chance to show that pin-"

Before he could finish, he was hit on the face by a shoe.

Thump.

Thump.

Make that three shoes.

I looked around and saw that Pein, Kisame and Sasori were missing a shoe. Itachi was glaring at him with looks that could kill.

'_Did his eyes just turn…red?'_

Kisame then angrily whispered something to Deidara who seemed to sulk even more with every whisper said. I could only make out a few things.

"…idiot! If she finds out…"

"…sorry!..."

"…tell others…"

Ino then cut in, "Tell others what?"

The whole Akatsuki tensed up even more as soon as she said that.

'_Stupid pig. Out of all the times she could've been the nosy pig she is, it just had to be now.'_

Kisame then said, "Oh. It's nothing important. Just a argument we had before the concert."

Deidara scratched his head, "Um… Yeah! What he said, yeah!"

Ino was about to retaliate when I grabbed her shoulder. She turned towards me as I shook my head. Being too curious isn't that good at the moment.

She shut her mouth when I began to glare at her. She sulked like Deidara was doing at the moment. He still seemed guilty at the moment but not as much as while ago.

Two-minute awkward silence…

I cleared my throat a bit to get their attention and said, "Um… Sorry about the pig. She tends to be really…nosy."

Pein shook his head, "No worries, Sakura-san. Everything is fine."

Sasori then explained, "It's just that, this song Itachi wrote is for someone… special…"

The same guy from a while ago then came in, "Itachi-san. You're up."

Itachi began to walk towards the door when he called back, "You guys don't do anything stupid."

I watched him walk out with about five people following him and getting him ready for his next and final song for tonight.

Itachi's POV

Let's see. I don't like idiots. I don't like fangirls. I hate nosy idiot fangirls.

If you take a closer look and go through what I've been through, you'd see the difference as bright as day.

As soon as I left the room, five people immediately started helping me get ready. One of them was holding my black acoustic guitar.

I personally customized the whole thing before I became famous. It's black with my sharingan symbol on it, which is red. Red strings and a plain black strap. Nothing flashy but its also not too simple. My pick is red which has the black sharingan symbol. The pick was a gift from…Sasuke. He decided to pursue his own career somewhere else. I don't like talking about it.

Anyway, as soon as we reached the door to the stage, I grabbed my guitar and pick before going through.

On stage, there was a lone microphone standing there. That's it.

The light were still off and the crowd was still…kind of silent.

I quickly made my way to the microphone as the lights flashed on. The crowd began to scream even louder as soon as they noticed me there alone. I grabbed the microphone and said, "This song is new. I personally wrote it and this is the first time I am performing it. This was also inspired by a special someone and even if said person doesn't know it."

I strummed my guitar a bit and began to sing.

_It was nothing but a chance_

_That I saw you that day_

_Who knew that nothing but a glance_

_Could make the spark into a flame_

_It wasn't the prince charming style meeting_

_The way that we had met_

_But it still made that feeling_

_That I could never forget_

_And maybe one day_

_I can tell you the truth_

_Cause someday_

_I can stand right next to you_

_Until I end all the pain_

_Watch from afar is all I'll do_

'_Till then I'll always say_

_I'll be waiting for you_

_We wee the opposites_

_That should've kept apart_

_Like a positive and negative_

_Yet you won all of my heart_

_And now all I do is wish_

_For the one day_

_Our two lives will fix_

_And the end of my mistakes_

_Cause maybe one day_

_I can tell you the truth_

_Cause someday_

_I can stand right next to you_

_Until I end all the pain_

_Watch from afar is all I'll do_

'_Till then I'll always say_

_I'll be waiting for you_

_Waiting for you…_

I ended the whole song with a few strums. The crowd was screaming like crazy by then. I nodded my head before leaving the stage. Now, there were less people running around. I handed my guitar to one of them and kept the pick in my pocket. I don't trust anyone with that pick. No one.

As soon as I reached the backstage doors, there were only about ten people in the hallway. I breathed in a bit and opened the door, only to be met with the jade eyes of the person I wrote and sung about.

**Thanks for waiting, reading and reviewing. I will consider suggestions...if you have any...**

**Laugh and stay happy.**

**Why?**

**Cause I said so...**

**CrazyTyper33**


	12. Chapter 12

**I tried making it...dramatic... Tell me if it's good.**

Sakura's POV

As soon as Itachi left to perform, both the whole band relaxed. Sasori seemed angry and Pein looked really stressed. Ino was still sulking and I was in the middle of one of the most awkward silences in the world.

'_And it's all pig's fault.'_

I coughed a bit and asked Deidara and Kisame, "So…who did Itachi write that song for?"

Pein and Sasori began to cough like mad. I looked at them weirdly when they suddenly stopped. It's obviously a message but seriously…does it have to be that obvious? They were angry and were clearly telling me the same thing. Drop it.

Kisame shook his head, "I have no right to tell. All I could say is that he met said person recently."

Deidara coughed. I swear I heard him say 'today' in between.

Kisame glared at him and said, "Let's just forget about it."

Deidara began to sulk even more.

I decided to break the tension, "So…Deidara-san… Was Ino-pig a good kisser?"

Deidara began to sputter like mad while Ino began to blush like a tomato. Kisame began to laugh and pointed at Deidara then Ino. Pein sighed and Sasori just stared on.

Kisame then said, "How should he know, with that being his first k-"

As soon as he was about to complete the sentence, Deidara tackled him to the ground. Pein and Sasori glared at the two who were now wrestling on the ground. Ino paled when she finally noticed what Kisame meant.

Ino-pig _stole_ Deidara's FIRST KISS.

Ino then said, "Oh Kami…"

She ran out and slammed the door before any of us could do anything. As soon as the door slammed, Deidara and Kisame stopped wrestling. Kisame then asked, "What just happened, yeah?"

'_How idiotic.'_

I answered him, "Don't you get it? She found out. And when you didn't answer if it was…good…she thimks that she gave a awful first experience and impression. Now she's ashamed, and from a pig like her, she's taking it all to heart."

Kisame looked at me in confusion and said, "What? It's just a kiss, nothing more, nothing less."

'_How dense could these two guys be?'_

I shook my head and replied, "To Ino-pig, a first kiss is special because it's shared with someone you truly like. Someone close. She feels like she stole something and the thing is, this can't be returned. She feels like the kiss she stole is basically a crime because… she isn't special or important enough to deserve it.

As soon as I finished my explanation, Deidara burst through the door like a bullet, looking for Ino.

Pein then coughed a bit to get our attention, "While those two…settle things…let's watch the finale."

He grabbed the remote and pressed something. The TV flashed a bit and soon showed Itachi there who was giving out a message.

"This song is new. I personally wrote it and this is the first time I am performing it. This was also inspired by a special someone, even if said person doesn't know it."

He then began to sing while strumming his guitar.

_It was nothing but a chance_

_That I saw you that day_

_Who knew that nothing but a glance_

_Could make the spark into a flame_

_It wasn't the prince charming style meeting_

_The way that we had met_

_But it still made that feeling_

_That I could never forget_

_And maybe one day_

_I can tell you the truth_

_Cause someday_

_I can stand right next to you_

_Until I end all the pain_

_Watch from afar is all I'll do_

'_Till then I'll always say_

_I'll be waiting for you_

_We wee the opposites_

_That should've kept apart_

_Like a positive and negative_

_Yet you won all of my heart_

_And now all I do is wish_

_For the one day_

_Our two lives will fix_

_And the end of my mistakes_

_Cause maybe one day_

_I can tell you the truth_

_Cause someday_

_I can stand right next to you_

_Until I end all the pain_

_Watch from afar is all I'll do_

'_Till then I'll always say_

_I'll be waiting for you_

_Waiting for you…_

He finished the song with a few strums then nodded to the crowd. I swear on my life I saw him SMILE. Not smirk. SMILE. It's really small though but it's still a smile.

It made him seem more human and look a lot like…Raiku.

But…that would mean he lied and doesn't trust me. It means he just used me…

No. Raiku wouldn't do that. He's charming, calm, peaceful and easygoing. He doesn't seem like the type to lie anyway…

I was about to get up when the doors burst open.

Believe it or not.

It was Itachi.

But guess what was behind him.

Deidara and Ino-pig.

Holding hands…

Ino's POV

I didn't mean to freak out like that. I was just so scared and guilty. Okay, I admit it. I'm a coward. I don't face anything until it actually catches up to me.

I was running through corridors, not caring about anything in my way. I pushed past them and kept going. I could already feel the tears about to burst through. I just wanted to break down and cry my heart out.

'_No. Not here.'_

I tried to find my way past all the people when I heard my name being called. I didn't stop. I couldn't stop.

The exit door was in the end of the hallway. For a moment, the only thing I saw was that exit. The exit is my ticket home. My ticket to escape all of this.

I ran even faster but this time, I couldn't stop the tears. It was all too much to handle. As soon as I was about to reach out for the doors, I felt a hand grab mine, pulling me back.

I turned around, about to retaliate to the person who was pulling me back from escaping everything.

"Deidara?"

Said blonde (Deidara) was panting yet looked relieved. His hair was a bit messy and his cheeks were a bit red, but what got me were his blue eyes that were still shining bright. In a nutshell, he looked hotter…

He then said, "Ino."

I then saw his lips, which caused me to tear up even more.

I tried to turn away and said, "I'm sorry…I can't stay here…"

He then said, "Wait! Please hear me out, yeah!"

I turned back towards him and saw how desperate he was, so I nodded. As soon as I did, he dragged me towards the nearest closet and guided me in. He looked around before entering the closet after me. He closed the door and turned on the lights before staring at me. He breathed in a bit and began…

"Ino…I know what you're feeling and I know why, un. I know you never meant to take my first kiss and you totally feel guilty about it, yeah."

I turned away again and said, "So why are you still talking to me? I'm sure Sakura explained everything to you already. I deserve to go die in a hellhole for taking your first kiss. I should have never even thought of actually trying! I'm a bitchy mother-fucking thi-"

Before I could complete the sentence, I was caught in a desperate lip lock. (**AN: I know…everyone uses that one sentence in almost every story, but let's just stick with it.**)

My mind went completely blank and I couldn't process anything but the soft lips that were making me feel crazy. I wrapped my arms around his neck and began to kiss back. I could feel his hands on my waist and pulling me closer to him (not that I'm complaining.), which caused me to moan softly. I fingered his golden locks between my fingers and couldn't help but think about how it resembled mine.

We soon separated when we ran out of air and began to gulp on it like it was our lifeline. I looked at him and began to blush…hard. His hair was even messier than before and his cheeks were just as red as mine. To me, he looked even cuter…

Both Deidara and I fixed ourselves so we looked presentable. I liked his messier look, but with people out there, we had to look our best.

As soon as we stopped panting, I looked at him curiously and asked, "Why?"

He put his hands up as if surrendering, then replied while grinning, "I don't blame you for taking my first kiss, yeah. I'm actually quite thankful. Now I know what it means to be…you know…"

He began to blush even harder and I caught what he was talking about. Love.

I then asked, "What are we?"

He then shuffled a bit as if nervous and asked, "Would you be my…girlfriend,un?"

Deidara's POV

I then asked her nervously, "Would you be my…girlfriend,un?"

She froze for a bit and it think my heart cracked a bit.

'_I knew she would reject me. We barely know each other and-'_

"Yes, Yes, Yes!"

My eyes widened in surprise but closed as soon as she kissed me again. It was shorter but still as sweet as our…previous one…

As soon as she pulled back, she began to blush…which made me blush just as hard…

I then grinned at her while taking her hand and said, "Let's go back,un. They're going to be worried sick, yeah."

She giggled a bit and kissed me on the cheek then said, "Sure…_un._"

I glared at her playfully which turned into a full out grin and dragged her towards the door. As soon as we exited the room, we came face to face with Itachi who was smirking while leaning beside the door.

Ino began to blush then asked, "Were you there the whole time?"

Itachi smirked his infamous Uchiha smirk, "Hn."

Shoot, yeah.

**Reviews please!**

**-CrazyTyper33**

**P.S All songs are written by me... **


	13. Chapter 13

**My mind isn't working well at the moment. I'm sorry if this is a crappy chapter. I promise to make it more exciting in the next.**

Itachi's POV

It was obvious that the two blonde idiots would soon get together. I saw it right from the start. I'm not a matchmaker, but I learned a bit from mother. I was making my way back to the lounge when I suddenly noticed something.

As soon as I heard…sounds…I figured, it was the two blondes. From what I could tell, both are pretty loud, and when it comes to…certain things…there's no exception. It was way too obvious it was the blonde lovebirds. As soon as they began to talk, I heard a certain "yeah" and "un".

I waited by the door as they came out. As soon as Ino-san saw me, she began to blush. She asked, "Were you there the whole time?"

I smirked, "Hn."

'_This is just as fun as teasing Sasuke,'_

Ino-san began to blush even harder and Deidara soon joind her.

I began to continue my journey to the lounge. I could hear the two lovebirds following me from behind. I looked back-without them noticing- to see them holding hands, like any couple would. They seemed so happy and perfect together that I couldn't help but imagine if it would be the same with Sakura and me.

'_No. I can't think about this now. Maybe later…but not now.'_

I quickly pushed through the doors and saw a familiar pair of green orbs with quite a surprised look. Well, who wouldn't be surprised when your best friend is suddenly all…you know…with another guy you barely know.

Said pink-head then asked, "What happened while you guys were gone?"

Kisame then followed, "Yeah, guys! At first you could barely stand each other and now…look! –"He then turned to me, "-Itachi you better tell me or so help me I will tell them that you like d-"

He stopped as soon as he felt the killing intent leaking of me.

'_Good. He should know who's in-charge.'_

I then said, "If you want to know, you should ask the two of them. Not me."

I glared one last time and found a lone plastic chair and sat on it. I looked around the room until my eyes landed on a certain pinkette. My gaze softened at how innocent she seemed.

Sakura then asked them, "Guys…What happened?"

Deidara took a deep breath and said, "Ino and I are…dating."

As soon as he said the last word, Kisame fell of his chair, face first to the floor, down for the count. Pein and Sasori seemed slightly surprised but they seemed to know it would happen really soon. Sakura was strangely calm…

She glared at Deidara then said, "You think of even hurting Ino…I'll castrate you…"

Deidara paled and hid behind Ino who was giggling. Ino then said, "Don't worry Deidara. I'll make sure she doesn't…"

Sakura then asked Deidara, "Did you write that song for…Ino-pig?"

Deidara began to blush like the idiot he is as soon as she mentioned Ino-san. Sakura then checked the wall clock and nearly jumped of the couch as soon as she saw it.

"Well, look at the time!"

I turned towards the clock. Midnight. Ino asked her, "What's wrong?"

Sakura glared at her and said, "Work, Ino-pig. Work!" As soon as she said that, Ino jumped up and gasped, "Oh Kami! I have an big appointment tomorrow!"

Sakura snorted, "More like today."

She began to blush when she remembered we (as in the Akatsuki) were watching everything. Deidara merely chuckled and put his arm around her waist. Kisame was still on the floor; most probably still unconscious from trying to process what was going on. Sakura began to laugh at Ino while I shook my head. I was still silent. If it isn't needed for me to talk, then I won't talk at all.

Pein the said, "Sakura-san?"

"Hmm?"

He asked, "Shouldn't you be going now? I'm not meaning to be rude but being a doctor and all, shouldn't you be getting some rest?"

Sakura sighed, "Yeah, yeah."

Ino glared at her, "I have a early and _important_ appointment tomorrow and you don't care?"

Sakura sighed, "Don't get so…piggy, pig."

She slowly got up and walked towards the door. Before she reached it, she nudged Kisame who was still down for the count with her shoe. No reaction. She merely shrugged before bowing a bit towards us and said, "Thank you for everything."

Ino kissed Deidara on the cheek before handing him a piece of paper and scampering of with Sakura.

Sasori then said, "See you, Sakura-san."

I followed with my usual, "Hn."

As soon as the door shut, Kisame began to groan. Deidara was sitting on the couch casually but you could see how he was in a daze after they left.I rolled my eyes at their stupidness and said, "I'll be going ahead."

Pein nodded as Sasori headed for the nearest coffee machine. I reached the door and quickly headed for the nearest exit, which lead to the parking lot. I was hoping for no traffic so that I could get home early.

Why?

So I could talk to a certain pink-headed blossom.

Sakura's POV

It was pretty late and we had work tomorr-today. Pein was right about how I should be resting but I could see what he was trying to do. He wants to shout his ass of at me for not telling Sasori, while Sasori will most likely be screaming and glaring at me right beside him, so he sent me back so he and Sasori have more time to freak out at me.

'_Just great.'_

Ino was humming along to the song Deidara just sung in the concert. How she memorized it already, I'm not so sure. She looked quite happy and I could still see a faint blush on her cheeks. I then asked her, "So…is this thing with Deidara serious?"  
She gawked at me with that look that said, 'Are you stupid?'

She said, "Of course it is! HE'S A MEGA HOT CELEBRITY, YEAH!"

I snorted, "You're starting to become Deidara already, pig."

She rolled her eyes and said, "Come on Sakura. Just because you don't have a super hot boyfriend doesn't mean you should let out your anger on me."

I didn't answer tot what she said. I don't have a boyfriend because I'm too busy to handle a relationship.

We were cruising through the streets until Ino dropped me in front of my apartment complex. It was a very light brown building with a dark brown roof with about thirteen floors. There were windows in every room and it was pretty nice. It was simple enough but not too hard to actually live in. I don't pay for it, obviously. Pein does. It's not that expensive compared to what he usually buys anyway, so it's no big deal. Anyway, the money he uses to pay for me is what's left of our parent's fortune, which is quite a lot.

Ino then drove to the front and said, "Well…here we are…"

I hugged her a bit and got up. I said, "Thanks for the ride, pig."

She laughed, "It's okay. This is so nothing compared to what you did for me. Kami, you got me a backstage trip to the Akatsuki!"

I laughed with her, "It was nothing. See you, pig."

"See ya, Forehead!"

I turned around and headed for the front doors as she sped of. I quickly fished for my keys and headed for the elevator. The lobby was brightly lit and a blue haired girl occupied the light brown reception desk. I smiled at her as she waved before going back to the work. The plain white unoccupied waiting couches complimented the dirty white walls and gray marbled floors. It wasn't the majestic kind of place, but it wasn't that bad either.

As soon as I got in the elevator, I quickly went for the top floor. Pein reserved the top floor room for me before I even got here. I swear he tends to spoil me too much.

I exited the elevator and quickly unlocked and entered my room. It was a 4-room apartment; complete with a huge flat screen TV, beautiful red furniture, queen size bed, hot tub (seriously?) and a huge kitchen.

'_Way too much.'_

I bet if Ino and I went to my place first, she would freak out and start screaming, "Rich, rich rich, rich, rich!"

I quickly dragged one of my suitcases to my bedroom and pulled out a too big black t-shirt and comfy white pajama pants. The bedroom was just gorgeous. Dark blue walls, white furry carpet, a wooden side desk and two bedside tables with really cool lamps. I scampered of to the bathroom and showered of the grime and all from the concert. As soon as I was refreshed and all, I walked out of the washroom while towel drying my hair. I quickly grabbed my laptop bag and put it on the nearby desk.

It was 2 am by the time I had done all my work and stuff. I quickly logged in to my email and saw I had 4 new messages.

Advertisement.

Work.

Sasori.

Raiku.

**Crappy short chapter...I know...**

**It's all because of that stupid black cat that crossed my path.**

**Help me smile by reviewing!**

**CrazyTyper33**


	14. Chapter 14

**I worked kinda hard...**

Itachi's POV

I left the whole building in a quick hurry and brisk walked** (AN: More like ran…)** for my red Ferrari 458 Italia. I quickly slid in and started the engine. I didn't wait for anything and quickly sped through the streets in destination for the Uchiha mansion. I don't need to bring anything sine everything will be dropped in Pein's place later on. The others were probably staying in a hotel or with Pein and Sasori since they still have a place here. I won't let them stay here though. Who knows what might happen.

As soon as I reached the gates, paparazzi swarmed the area. Guards came out as soon as the gates opened, letting me in.

I quickly sped through and the crowd began to disperse. I headed for the head house where my family was waiting for me. The house is big (obviously), white walls with a blue roof and ginormous windows. The front lawn is huge with bushes in the shape of the Uchiha crest (not including colors).

It was really early so everyone inside must be asleep. I quickly got out of he car and quietly entered the house **(AN: *****cough mansion cough*)**.

How to explain the interior of the house. Big. Elegant. Dark.

That's all I'm going to say.

I quickly ran up the staircase (elevator is too noisy), passing many paintings and photos. As soon as I reached my room, I slid onto the chair and turned on my desktop. I quickly went for my email and began to write.

_**Hi, Sakura.**_

_**I was wondering if you wouldn't mind meeting me tomorrow for some coffee and hot chocolate. I am hoping to get to know you better as a friend. I know you have work and all, so you can assign a different date and time of you want. **_

_**Raiku**_

I reread it a few times just to make sure it was presentable enough and quickly sent it.

As soon as I did, I got up and headed for the bathroom while grabbing a pair of pants. As soon as I was done, I quickly got out and went back on my seat and saw a reply from Sakura.

_**Yo, Raiku.**_

_**Are you asking me out on a date? **_

_**I'm just messing with you. Sure I can come tomorrow during my break time which is from 12:00-1:30. Meet me in Tiny Leaf Café. It's near the main hospital.**_

_**If there ever is an emergency, you can call me. My number is ***********.**_

_**Sakura**_

I smiled a bit only to be met with a voice.

"Did THE ITACHI just ask someone on a date!?"

I turned around only to see Sasuke standing right behind me.

Crap.

Sakura's POV

I skipped Sasori's email and quickly clicked on Raiku's.

_**Hi, Sakura.**_

_**I was wondering if you wouldn't mind meeting me tomorrow for some coffee and hot chocolate. I am hoping to get to know you better as a friend. I know you have work and all, so you can assign a different date and time of you want. **_

_**Raiku**_

I grinned and began to reply.

_**Yo, Raiku.**_

_**Are you asking me out on a date? **_

_**I'm just messing with you. Sure I can come tomorrow during my break time which is from 12:00-1:30. Meet me in Tiny Leaf Café. It's near the main hospital.**_

_**If there ever is an emergency, you can call me. My number is ***********.**_

_**Sakura**_

As soon as I was happy with my answer, I quickly clicked send. As soon as I did, I jumped into bed even though it was already 2:30 am and my shift starts at 5:00 am.

TIME SKIP

6:00

I was running through the many hallways of the hospital. I was currently on the ground floor, headed for the emergency room. There's a unexpected labor with a girl and most of the doctors and nurses aren't here yet.

As soon as I reached the room, I saw a brunette was screaming while squeezing the hand of a silver haired man who looked like he might faint. Even though he was wearing a mask, I could see it in his dark black eyes that he was freaking out.

I quickly rushed towards them and said, "Kakashi and Rin Hatake?"

Said brunette began to scream even louder as the silver-haired man nodded furiously.

I motioned for the nearest nurses to bring her to the next room for said quick emergency. I let the nurses handle her for a bit and motioned for Kakashi-san to follow me. I quickly walked to the nearest supply closet and grabbed some patient's clothes, while forgetting the mask since…he's already wearing one…

I handed it to him and explained, "Kakashi-san, you will be able to stay with your wife but you must not get in the way, no matter what. Just so what I tell you to and don't listen to anyone else."

Kakashi-san nodded and said, "I understand...um, what's your name again? Sorry, but you never mentioned it."

I smiled a bit and shook his hand, "Sakura Haruno."

He smiled and said, "Nice to meet you, Haruno-san. You must be the student of Tsunade."  
I nodded while we exited the closet and said, "Yes. I am her apprentice. Are you her friend?"

He replied, "Umm…yeah…"

I shrugged, "Well, I haven't seen Shishou in a long time. I'm hoping to see if she still works here or maybe I could see her later on."  
Kakashi seemed taken aback by what I said. He actually seemed a bit down.

He asked, "You don't know?"

I asked him, "Know what, Hatake-san?"

He then asked, "Um, Haruno-san? How long have you been away from Konoha?"

I replied, "I was in Ame for about six months."

He then said, "Tsunade has been in a coma for a month already."

Wait.

What!?  
No! That's impossible! She only stopped contacting me…one month ago…

I stopped walking and said, "What!? Where is she!?"

He shook his head and said, "I don't know but I do know she's in Suna. She's with Chiyo, the thisrd best doctor in history alive when you were gone, I guess."

We then heard a familiar scream coming from one of the rooms.

Kakashi recognized it and said, "Rin."

I ran for the room with him following me behind. I quickly pushed open the doors with Kakashi right on my tail to see a screaming Rin and nurses all around her.

ANOTHER TIME SKIP ** (AN:I don't feel like…describing what just happened.)**

12:00

As soon as it all ended, Rin somewhat passed out and Kakashi was sitting on a chair beside her bed. He looked just as exhausted as Rin was with all the stress, screaming, etc.

I was outside with the other nurses fixing up the baby before giving it to the parents. I mean like, who wants a bloody baby?

I motioned for the other nurses to go and quickly held the baby properly. It was a cute little thing with chubby cheeks and a cute nose. The hair was…a somewhat medium brown, as if mixing the dark brown and silver together to form…well, I'm sure you all get it.

I wrapped the baby in a white blanket and entered the room.

The couple was awake and I said, "Congratulations. Both of you are now parents to a healthy little boy."

I passed the baby to the mother who was crying and the new father who looked really happy. I bowed and said, "I will take my leave now. Just press the button to the left side of the bed if you need and assistance. Good day."

I was about to leave when I heard Kakashi say, "Arigatou, Haruno-san."

I smiled a bit and said, "It was my pleasure."

I quickly left the room and headed for my office.

As soon as I entered, I shut the door behind me as quietly as possible. I quickly took a seat behind my desk and put my head in my hands.

Shishou.

"_What in the world happened to you?"_

Tears began to leak down my face and before I knew it, ten minutes have passed with me crying.

'_No. I promised myself not to be weak. I won't be weak when my shishou really needs me.'_

I then heard a knock on my door and a voice, "Sakura? It's Raiku. Can I come in?"

Oh Kami. I totally forgot.

When I didn't respond, Raiku came in, holding a plastic bag and a cup in his hand.

"Sakura?"

**I reused the ending, but you have to admit...it does work...**

**Reviews please! I need all your ****opinions. **

**CrazyTyper33**


	15. Chapter 15

**I tried. I'm stressed. Don't hurt me.**

Itachi's POV

I grabbed Sasuke by the shirt and pressed him to the wall. I began to glare at him like hell depended on it. I began to see red when he began to laugh.

I threatened him, "If you dare tell anyone…"

He gulped but remained his stoic façade. I didn't put him down and began to press him even harder against the wall until he began to wince. I then heard a voice behind me say, "You shouldn't do that to you're only brother, Itachi-chan. Especially when I need the info on this new girl."

I turned around only to see Mother standing there, smiling as if she was as innocent as an angel. I slowly put Sasuke down and watched as he grumbled and shoved his hands in his pocket and walked out of the room. As soon as he was gone, Mother shut the door and asked, "So who's the girl, Itachi-chan?"

Dammit.

TIME SKIP

I was walking down one of the many streets that led to the hospital. I made sure to cover my face with a hoodie and a pair of shades. I made sure no one could tell who I was unless said person knew me very well or got really close to my face (which obviously won't happen).

I tucked my hands in my favorite blue jeans and headed for Tiny Leaf Café. Not many people were roaming the streets unless you count the many doctors on their break.

I soon made it to the small coffee shop right beside the hospital. I quickly walked to the counter to see a brown haired girl with two buns on her head. She was handling the cashier alone and no one else seemed to be handling anything else. There was no line at all and the only ones in the café were just lounging around.

I quickly walked to the cashier and coughed, "Excuse me. Can I order?"

The bun-headed brunette then stumbled out of her stupor and nodded furiously and said, "Of course, sir. What would it be then?"

I replied smoothly, "A medium cup of coffee, large cup of hot chocolate and two orders of dango."

She typed a few things on the cashier and said, "That would b-"

I cut her off by handing her a spare credit card I use when exploring. As soon as she charged it and all, she handed it back to me and went to get my orders.

I leaned on the counter and began to plan. I was pondering on the decision whether to tell Sakura the truth soon or not. I was hoping for it to be later, but when both Sasuke and Mother found out, I had to make changes.

As soon as the waitress came back, she handed me the orders while saying, "Good day, sir."

I nodded and headed for the table nearest to the window. I liked looking out the window, but when it came to the paparazzi, all I could see was the flashing lights and screaming fans. Annoying

'_Oh great. I'm starting to sound like Sasuke.'_

I waited for ten minutes alone, sipping my coffee. I quickly grabbed my phone and tried to call Sakura.

…

No answer.

I tried calling her about three times when I figured something was wrong.

I quickly grabbed the food and ran out of the café, ignoring the weird stares and ran straight for the hospital.

The white building wasn't that noisy but you could feel the stress and pressure rolling off the whole thing. I ran straight in and went for the front desk. A blue haired girl with silver eyes **(AN: I don't want to make it white. That just seems blind.)** was sitting there, browsing through the computer. I then asked, "Excuse me. Can you please tell me where Ms. Haruno is?"

The girl looked up and stuttered, "D-do y-you h-have a-an a-a-appointment?"  
I shook my head and said, "She was supposed to meet me in Tiny Leaf Café."

She nodded and stuttered, "W-well, y-you c-can f-find h-her i-in t-the h-head o-office u-upstairs."

I left before she could actually notice anything and ran for the nearest staircase. I quickly walked up and looked around for the office. I quickly found it in the end of the hall where the door said 'Head Doctor: Sakura Haruno'.

I slowly approached the door and knocked once.

No response.

I knocked again and called out, "Sakura? It's Raiku. Can I come I in?"

When no response came, I quickly open the door and found a crying Sakura who was trying to wipe her tears away.

"Sakura?"

The room was dark but I could see Sakura as clear as day. Doctor's lab coat, slightly messy pink hair, puffy red cheeks with tear streaks and bloodshot eyes.

"R-raiku-kun?"

I put the stuff down on her desk and walked to her chair behind the desk. As soon as I was close enough, she leaped onto me and began to cry even harder. I was a bit shocked at first, which quickly disappeared as soon as she cried harder. I hugged her back and pat her head a bit to comfort her a bit.

I didn't say anything because nothing had to be said. I understood that she was sad and that was enough. I knew I had to comfort her and bring back the light in her eyes.

As soon as she began to calm down, she said, "I'm sorry."

I scrunched my eyebrows. Why would she be sorry? She just cried and she's sorry?

I then asked her, "Why?"

She sniffled a bit and said, "For being weak. For messing up. For wasting your time for being weak. Fo-"

I cut her off and said, "Haruno Sakura. If there anything you aren't, it's weak. You're one of the strongest girls I've ever met. And you're not a waste of my time."

She looked up in confusion. I sighed and said, "Trust me."

She nodded and shushed up and began to lean on me more. I hugged her tighter and whispered in her ear, "Trust me."

I put my chin on her head and began to hum a song I wrote.

If anything, this position couldn't have been even more perfect.

Sakura's POV

As soon as he was close enough, I hugged him and began to cry harder. I don't know what came over me, but all I could process was the fact I needed comfort from a friend.

He started to hug me back and tried to calm me down by patting my head slowly like my brothers used to do with me. I cried even harder when I remembered that Shishou used to do that to me when I couldn't save my patient. She always said, "You can't save the world, Sakura. This goes with the patients. We try, and well sometimes we fail and lose a few people. But what makes you strong is when you get back up and try to save others."

As soon as I calmed down, I said, "I'm sorry."

Raiku asked, "Why?"

I sniffled a bit and said, "For being weak. For messing up. For wasting your time for being weak. Fo-"

He cut me off and said, "Haruno Sakura. If there anything you aren't, it's weak. You're one of the strongest girls I've ever met. And you're not a waste of my time."

I looked up at him and saw sincerity in his eyes. He then said, "Trust me."

I nodded and hugged him even tighter. I then felt him whisper in my ear, "Trust me."

He then put his chin on my head and hummed a soft tune. My sniffles soon stopped and he finished his song and we just stood there, in the comfort of each other's presence. I could barely see anything, but I didn't need to. I knew he was there and that was all I needed.

**I feel like i'm failing as a writer...**

**Or maybe i'm just overreacting...**

**Reviews. Opinions. Are. Appreciated. **

**Hearts and all,**

**CrazyTyper33**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi guys! Some things are coming up and I might not be bale to update as fast as I usually do. This chapter is short. As in SHORT. Sorry, but I had some complications coming up and I couldn't get my hands on the laptop. Sorry again.**

Itachi's POV

Sakura's crying was slowly turning into sobs. I internally sighed in relief as soon as it got softer and softer.

As soon as she stopped, she slowly pulled away and stared at the ground, still in deep thought. I sighed and asked, "Sakura?"

She sighed but didn't look up and answered, "Y-yes?"

I said, "Tell me."

She sighed and finally looked up and said, "I-I w-was in A-ame t-to h-help t-the m-medical h-hospital there. I-I w-was s-sent b-by S-shisou. I-I w-was r-recently t-told t-that s-she was i-in a c-coma f-for a _w-whole m-month_. R-right n-now, s-she's i-in S-suna w-with C-chiyo s-since n-no-one kn-knew w-where I-I w-was."

She looked down again and began to sob even harder.

I asked, "Tsunade, right?"

She nodded and began to sob harder.

"_Damn it."_

I grabbed her chin softly and made her look up. As soon as she was looking me straight in the eye, I said, "You want to see her…don't you?"

She nodded and said, "I-I sh-should h-have b-been h-here f-for h-her…"

A plan began to form in my mind. One that went both ways for her and me. As soon as Sakura calmed down, I decided to tell her my plan.

I then said, "I can help."  
She then asked, "How?"

I said, "We can go to Suna."

She stuttered, "W-what?"

I repeated, "We can go to Suna."

I continued, "We can leave in two weeks."

Akatsuki was leaving for Suna since we have a video shoot there. New movie, actually.

She shook her head, "I can't ask this mush from you. You have a family and a job-"

"That requires me to be in Suna. We can do it. Trust me.", I finished.

She thought for a moment and asked, "Would you really do that? For me?"

I smiled a bit and said, "Of course."

As soon as I said that, a cellphone rang.

Sakura's POV

I was still crying. How could I stop? Shishou is in the hospital right now, dying. I began to sob even harder when I pictured her in her deathbed.

Raiku then said, "Sakura?"

I looked down. He can't know. He will not know.

I said, "Y-yes?"

I felt a slight glare but it was barely noticeable. I knew he could tell I was trying to dodge the question.

He then said, "Tell me."

The way he said it just made me want to spill.

And so I did.

I explained, "I-I w-was in A-ame t-to h-help t-the m-medical h-hospital there. I-I w-was s-sent b-by S-shisou. I-I w-was r-recently t-told t-that s-she was i-in a c-coma f-for a w-whole _m-month_. R-right n-now, s-she's i-in S-suna w-with C-chiyo s-since n-no-one kn-knew w-where I-I w-was."

I began to sob even harder. No one knew because it's classified. The bond between Konoha and Ame is nonexistent.

Raiku then said, "Tsuande, right?"

Tsunade-shishou. Best and most independent woman in the world. Worked in the military for years before the hospital.

Who knew that the best of doctors would soon become the patient.

I began to sob harder as soon as I thought of that.

Raiku then grabbed my chin softly making me look staright into his face. He then said, "You want to see her…don't you?"

I nodded and said, "I-I sh-should h-have b-been h-here f-for h-her…"

He seemed lost in thought for a moment.

He then said, "I can help."  
I asked, "How?"

He said, "We can go to Suna."

I stuttered, "W-what?"

'_Stuttered?'_

He repeated, "We can go to Suna."

I was lost for a moment.

'_He can what?'_

He continued, "We can leave in two weeks."

Sasori and Pein were talking about going to Suna. I was actually thinking that I could just follow them. This is just too much.

I shook my head; "I can't ask this much from you. You have a family and a job-"

"That requires me to be in Suna. We can do it. Trust me.", He finished.

I saw how determined he was to help me that I couldn't say no. I didn't want to crush his only hope.

I asked, "Would you really do that? For me?"

He smiled a bit and said, "Of course."

I swear the world stopped turning as soon as he smiled. Well, yeah he smiled in the airport and a bunch of times but this one was special.

I was about to say something when I heard the phone ring.

I looked at him and said, "Um…can I take this?"

Raiku nodded and walked out of the room.

I quickly fished out my phone from my pocket as soon as he left.

The phone was blaring quite loudly.

I looked at the caller only to cringe.

Sasori.

I pressed the receive button only to be bombarded with shouting.

Just great.

(Back to) Itachi's POV

As soon as I stepped out, I heard Sakura muttering. I couldn't make out what she was saying but I could tell she was frustrated and worried. The speaker calling Sakura was so loud that you could hear it from here. I glared at the ones passing by the office. As soon as they did, they quickly turned away and continued on, to scared to do anything.

'_Hn. They should be.'_

Even though the phone was muffled, I could have sworn I heard Sasori speaking.

But then again, I could be wrong.

**Happy or sad?**

**Angry or Frustrated?**

**Tell me.**

**Review.**

**Favorite.  
Etc.**

**CrazyTyper33**

**P.S. I heard about the typhoon victims in the Philippines. Please help or at least pray for their safety. **

**Hugs and kisses everyone!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Do not fear! I'm still working on this. Still trying to make it interesting.**

Sasori's POV

As soon as Pein approved of my idea, I called Sakura.

I had a great night and all, but I'm still angry. Well, more like pissed.

Sakura's break always started at 12:00. I even gave her an extra twenty minutes to prepare. How nice of a brother am I?

I quickly used speed dial and waited patiently in the living room with Pein. The others crashed with us but are still sleeping since they both had a drinking contest. I swear, out of all the idiots to be stuck with, I'm stuck with those two.

'_A fish and a blonde idiot.'_

As soon as I she picked up, I said, "Explain."

I heard her sigh then she began to explain, "I just wanted to go see your concert."

I growled, "That's not an excuse, Sakura! You could have gotten hurt or kidanpped, Kami!"

She muttered, "Tone down, Sasori."

I got even angrier and said, "I will not tone down until you actually see what's going on!"

She muttered, "I know, I know."

I began to pace around the room. I then growled again, "What do you mean you know!? You always put others first without minding about yourself! What do you think would happen if we lost our only sister!?"

"We?"

"Pein is here."

"Oh."

"Now give me a valid excuse on why you actually didn't tell me! Hell, you told Pein but not me!? I'm your brother to, you know!"

I heard a familiar voice then Sakura reply before going back on the phone, "Could you please tone down a bit? I have a visitor."

I asked, "Work?"

"Not exactly…"

My eyes widened in realization. Sakura was on a date.

I quickly glanced at Pein who seemed lost for a moment until he saw it. He began to turn red in anger. Before I knew it, he snatched the phone and asked her, "Who?"  
I couldn't hear what was exactly going on, but I could tell that Pein totally hated the answer.

He then mouthed, 'Itachi.'

…

Sakura's POV

As soon as Sasori began to scream even louder, Raiku asked from behind the door, "Is everything okay, Sakura?"

I sighed and covered the phone and said, "Yeah…Just a few more minutes, please."

I then said to the phone, "Could you please tone down a bit? I have a visitor."

"Work?"

"Not exactly…" I replied.

Suddenly the voice changed to Pein.

"Who?"

Why would they suddenly get so curious about who I'm with? Then again, they never let me out alone…

"Raiku."

As soon as I said that, crashing and things breaking could be heard. I heard Sasori and Pein cursing (more of Sasori) like they were born with a sailor's mouth.

I then asked, "How are you guys okay?"

Suddenly, I heard more screaming but it definitely wasn't any of the two. Was that Kisame?

Pein then muttered, "We'll call you back. Don't even think that you're of the hook, Sakura."

From there, the phone shut off.

I sighed a bit and said, "Raiku-kun? You can come back in now."

Said man came back in looking as normal as ever, as if he didn't hear any if the screaming or crashing coming from the phone.

He then said, "Interesting friends you got there, Sakura."

I sighed again and said, "You have no idea…"

I walked back to my desk when Raiku asked, "Aren't you going to eat?"

I replied, "It's too late to go out. I'll just skip like I usually do."

When I was about to begin working again, a cup suddenly appeared right in front of me. I caught a quick whiff and asked in surprise, "Is that what I think it is?"

Raiku chuckled, "I knew you couldn't resist."

He handed the cup of hot chocolate to me and began to dig again in the plastic bag, which I somehow forgot about. I began taking long delicious gulps and moaned a bit as the sweet creamy taste overwhelmed my taste buds. Raiku then said, "We could eat here, can't we?"

He took out a pack of dango and took out a stick. I was about to grab it when he pulled away with fast reflexes.

I glared at him and began to whine, "Raiku-kun! Give it already!"

HE chuckled again and slowly lowered it a bit, still out of my reach.

Or so he thought.

Before he could do anything, I grabbed the delicious treat and popped the first ball in my mouth.

I grinned and said, "You should never underestimate me, Raiku-kun. I'm invincible!"

He raised his eyebrow again and said, "Oh really?"

As soon as I popped the last ball in my mouth, he grabbed me and lifted me up. I squealed, "Raiku-kun! Put me down!"

He grinned and replied, "Whatever you say."

He dropped me on my butt in the floor. I glared at him and began to rub my backside.

I whined, 'That hurt, Raiku-kun!"

He smirked, "Let me make it better."

He began to tickle me like crazy. His nimble fingers were causing me to laugh like life depended on it. I was laughing so hard; I had tears coming from my eyes.

"Ra-ha-raiku-ha-ku-kun-ha! St-ha-ha-sto-ha-ha-stop!"

When he didn't, I somehow flipped him over and ended up with me straddling his waist.

I was about to get off when he flipped me over until he was holding me down. He was starting to lean over, getting closer to my lips until they were actually touching. A kiss.

He took my first kiss.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and moaned a bit when he began to kiss me harder. His lips molded with mine, as if perfect with mine and I couldn't help myself. He tasted like candy.

Before I could say or do anything, the door slammed open and a familiar blonde came in.

"Forehead!?"

**I'm trying my best. Please ****don't hurt me. **

**Hugs and gravy, everyone!**

**-CrazyTyper33**


End file.
